Galaxy Angel Intervention 1: The coup
by Willgm
Summary: Imagine one minute your sitting in your room, then the next your dragged into the galaxy angel universe. What do you do? Help Tact and the Angels beat Eonia of course. Eventuall Vanilla/OC Tact /Milfeulle possible ooc from time to time rated T for occasional swearing and cursing.
1. Prolouge:Arrival

Galaxy Angel intervention 1: The coup

**Hello everyone and welcome to Galaxy Angel intervention.**

**This is my first story so please no flames and send any advice you can. Thank you.**

**I don't own Galaxy angel all I own is my oc's.**

**For references this is based on the game, not the anime.**

* * *

Prologue: Arrival

I'm sitting in my room, bored, no clue on how to spend my day.

_'I'm so bored' I thought 'maybe playing a vn will cheer me up.'_

I started up my computer, typed in my password and waited.

_'Now, what to play_?' looking through the vn's I downloaded (legally, of course) a certain one caught my eye.

_'Galaxy angel's, haven't played that in a while.'_

Galaxy angel had been a fun game to go through, with all the separate angels to do. My favourite was Vanilla. Something just drew me to her, never knew what.

_'I think I'll do Vanilla's route, always enjoyed her.'_

Clicking the icon I waited for the game to load up. Instead the screen seemingly turned off.

_'What? Oh, come on don't do this to me'_ I groaned in detest. A small blip of light came on the screen.

_'Huh, what's that?'_ I wondered as the blip grew. So the whole screen became covered in blinding light.

_'What the-'_

I cover my eyes to shield them from the light but it just got brighter and brighter.

_'What's going on?'_

I felt a pair of hands grab me and _drag me into the screen! _The last thing I remember before I blacked out was a finger on my forehead.

* * *

When I came to I was lying in an unfamiliar bed in what looked like a hospital.

_'How'd I end up here?'_ Looking around it seemed like an ordinary ward in a hospital but I felt some kind of nostalgia from it. 'Have I been here before?' I wondered.

"Ah, you're awake!" an unfamiliar voice called out from the door. When I saw who it was, my blood turned cold.

"It's good to see you're finally up," said Dr Cera.

My only thought was 'What the fuck!'

* * *

**Tell me what you thought of this**

**Any feedback is appreciated.**

**Also beta readers are welcome**


	2. Chapter 1:Introductions part 1

**Hello again guys, heres chapter 1.**

**Again any comments are appreciated.**

**Again I own nothing but Will and any other oc's I might add.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Introductions part 1

'_Okay, don't panic'_ I warn myself _'there's got to be some reasonable explanation to all this.'_

'_Oh yeah? Like what?' _something at the back of my mind asked

"Are you alright?" Dr Cera asked, clearly seeing my confusion. I take a deep breath and say.

"Yeah I'm fine, just confused. How'd I end up here?" I asked her.

"From what Vanilla told me you drifted through a wormhole during the last battle," she replied.

'_Drifted? Wormhole? Last battle!' _ The person that that brought me here threw me out in the middle of a battle? You got to be kidding me!

"You mean I just appeared in space in the middle of nowhere?" I asked her.

"Yes, also how did you know you're on a space ship?" she asks back. I inwardly gulped.

'_Crap, crap, CRAP! I shouldn't have said. Think, think, think'_ I eventually came up with something.

"You said during the last battle right? Then it must have been in space because when was the last time anything was fought on ground?" She seemed confused yet accepted my reply.

"I suppose you're right," she finally answered. "Now then, who are you?" Her left eyebrow rose when she saw me flinch.

'_I need to give her a name. Hmmmm! I got it'_

"My name is Will. I have no last name." Well, it wasn't a total lie. "I gave it up when I left my family on Transbaal." Damn I hate lying, though she seemed to accept my answer.

"Alright then now-"

"Excuse me Dr Cera but I'd like to ask him myself"

Surprised by the voice we turned to the door, I almost couldn't stop the smile appearing on my face.

'_Tact Mayers' _Tact was the main hero in Galaxy angel; since he was here it made me wonder where on the story we were. Dr Cera kindly hints to it by saying.

"Ah, you must be the new commander!" Her saying that must mean we're on chapter 2.

"Yes, my name is Tact Mayers but just call me Tact," he replied to the doctor. "I was just being given a tour from Milfie." Behind the door I could faintly see the pink haired angel standing behind him.

"Tact, Milfie," a voice came across the room. Turning my gaze, I saw _Vanilla!_ When'd she get here? "Is there anything you need?" she asked them.

"Tact cut his hand on one of the plants in the whale room!" Milfie practically screamed. "Please heal him Vanilla."

"Very well sit down and hold out your hand." Vanilla gestured to the bed in front of her, the one I was on. Tact sat down and gave her his injured hand.

"Uh like this?" Tact asked. Vanilla nodded and said,

"Now we can begin." Putting her free hand upon his injured hand, some weird kind of rodent appeared on her shoulder briefly before it became a stream of light rolling down her arm. Upon touching Tact's hand it instantly healed. Both he and I must have had a OMG look as Milfie started laughing at our faces. We turned to look at each other and joined in on the laughing, our faces looking completely ridiculous.

When the laughter died down I turned to face Vanilla.

"That was amazing," I say. "What was that?"

"Nanomachines," she replied.

"Nanomachines? I've heard of them before but never seen them in person. That is an incredible gift." She blushed and looked away, obviously not used to the praise.

"N-no it-it's n-nothing" She stutters out.

"No seriously that's a rare gift to have isn't it? To have someone on the ship with it is incredibly good luck." Her face grew even redder.

"Hitting on my subordinate are we?" Tact asks in a teasing tone. I blush from embarrassment and turn to him.

"N-no I'm n-not d-don't make r-random assumptions." I managed to get out. Tact just smiles.

"I'm kidding, It was just a joke," he explained. "Now that we have that out of the way I'd like to know who you are."

"My name is Will. Pleasure to meet you commander Mayers." I followed that with a salute.

"Just Tact's fine Will. I hate titles and formalities," he replied, scratching his head.

"Alright Tact, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Will, now introduce yourself everyone," Tact said gesturing to the two angels and Dr Cera.

"I'm Milfeulle Sakuraba but you can just call me Milfie. It's a pleasure to meet you Will." Milfie said with a smile. Next was Dr Cera.

"I'm Dr Cera, come see me if you have any medical problems." Finally it was Vanilla's turn. Her face was still red from my earlier compliments

"Vanilla H n-nice to meet you." I smile at them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." I begin to say something else but it's interrupted by a broadcast from a speaker at the edge of the room.

"Commander Mayers and angel wings report to the bridge, I repeat Commander Mayers and angel wings report to the bridge." I hear Tact groan.

"Back to the bridge then. Let's go!" Tact and the girls turn to leave.

"Wait!" I cry, Tact halts.

"What is it Will?" He asks me. I take a deep breath and say.

"C-can I come with you?" I ask. Tact looked surprised at this.

"I can't really do that Will. Civilians aren't allowed up there." He turns to Milfie "They aren't right?" He asks her. Milfie shrugs her shoulders. I sigh and say,

"Tact we don't have time to debate this, let me come with you and if you guys get in trouble then I'll take all the blame for it okay?" He thought about it for a second and nodded.

"Okay then Will, let's go." And so we started our run to the bridge.

* * *

**That's chapter 1 done, man 3 times as many words as the prologue.**

**Let me know what you thought about this guys and I'll see ya next time, Bye.**

**Again beta readers welcome. **


	3. Chapter 2:INtroductions part 2

**Hello again guys here's chapter 2**

**Again I own nothing but my oc's**

* * *

Chapter 2: Introductions part 2

Geez! The game didn't do the Elsior credit on how big it was. It took us 10 minutes to get to the bridge,10! Why is this ship so damn big? Anyway, we finally reached the bridge and I was panting a little. I so needed to get back into shape. Hopefully the gym can help with that as well as Ranpha.

When we walked through the door, we were greeted by two men and three girls. One of the girls had long blond hair- _'Ranpha.'_ Next to her was a small, cute blue haired girl with weird donkey ears- _'Mint.'_ The final girl had short red hair with a monocle on her left eye- _'Forte.'_ Finally, that left the two men. One of them had silver hair and an eye patch on his left eye while the other one was slightly older and, by appearance, seemed more important. Their names were _Lester and Luft._ Ranpha turned to us and glared.

"You're late you three," she said directed to Tact and the girls, and then she noticed me. "And who's this?" she asked pointing a finger at me. Tact was the one to reply.

"We'll explain later. Right now what's the situation? Oh . . . and sorry for being late," scratching his head as he said it.

"We only just arrived ourselves so it's fine," replied Mint.

"Don't say things you don't have to Mint!" Ranpha rudely reported to her.

"Subcommander Coolduras, what's the situation?" Mint asked, ignoring Ranpha, which seemed to piss her off.

"Hey! Don't ignore me Mint!" Ranpha yelled at her. Nobody seemingly heard her. Lester answered Mint's question.

"We've figured out what Eonia's fleet is up to," he replied. "They're trying to make a net around this region of space." The news shocked everyone.

"What! Are you sure of that?" Tact eventually asked.

"We're pretty sure," replied Lester. "We just got the movement Intel on the unmanned ships."

"But the Elsiors not fully repaired yet," Tact said in despair. One of the ensigns, Coco I think, reported.

"At the rate of movement speed from Eonia's fleet, we'll be discovered at the last minute," Forte came forward.

"Meaning it's only a matter of time until we're discovered. Should we deploy the emblem frames to stall them?" she turned her question to the group.

"Wouldn't they just be able to fly past us? And if we weren't quick enough . . ." Milfie left the line of thought there.

"There's also the possibility of us being discovered and surrounded isn't there?" Mint decided to throw that out. Lester turned to Tact.

"What now Tact?" he asked him. It was obvious that he had nothing. Just as Luft was about to say his line, I stepped forward. There is _so_ going to be backlash for this.

"U-um can I suggest something?" All heads turned to me.

"Sure Will, what is it?" Tact asked me, generally interested.

"Do you have any other ships other than the Elsior here?" Everyone seemed confused at my question except Luft who seemed to be catching on.

"Yes we do, why?" okay, here I go.

"We could use them as a diversion to distract the enemy while the Elsior makes an escape. They'd just have to buy us five-ten minutes at most." I took a deep breath and waited for the yelling to begin. Ranpha spoke first.

"Are you insane!? Risking the lives of the people on those ships so we can run?" Forte seemed to agree with her.

"Ranpha's right. We can't let them sacrifice themselves for us." And so it went on, until Luft seemed to have had enough.

"Enough! The boy's right; it's our only hope of getting the prince out of here." Everyone looked shocked to say the least.

"Instructor you can't be serious as to agree to this," Tact argued.

"Yes I can, in fact I'd just thought of that plan myself." That shut everyone up. "I'll take the remaining fleet to lure the enemy away from the Elsior and then you can run for it." Tact still didn't seem to agree.

"But it's too dangerous! Without the angel wings you'll just have normal ships! You'll have no chance on your own."

Luft disagreed."If we can buy you ten minutes like the boy said, it'll be fine." He said this with a smile then continued. "Prince Shiva's our top priority. You must secure his safety at any cost." That was inspirational, at least to me. Tact still disagreed though.

"But-" by then I'd heard enough and yelled at him.

"Enough!" silence filled the room. "Tact, it's a commanders job to prioritise the mission at any cost. You're not alone here. You have more people to think about then yourself and must always put them before yourself! Understand?" He looked completely surprised at my outburst but nodded.

"Alright Will I get it" he turned to Luft ". . . well then Instructor I guess this is goodbye for now." That reply caused him to smile and nod.

"Yes till we meet again." Forte came forward

"Commodore Luft on behalf of the moon angel wings I thank you, we're in your dept. May you have a safe journey." Luft nodded

"Of course," he then turned to me. "Keep up the good work boy I think you'll fit in just fine here." My cheeks flushed from embarrassment but I nodded and replied.

"Thank you sir, good luck," he nods at that and leaves the bridge.

"Commodore Luft's ships have taken off, moving toward Eonia's fleet." Coco stated.

"Eonia's ships are changing course, guess they took the bait" Lester reported to Tact, who seemed disheartened. Couldn't blame him.

"Yeah I guess . . . Almo I want to talk to the crew, open all channels." Almo nodded.

"Roger that . . . go ahead." Tact turned to the console.

"Attention to all personnel, suspend your duties and turn to the nearest monitor." He set all the monitors to show the leaving ships.

"All hands to commodore Luft's ships. Salute!" I'm sure everyone on the ship did, including me. You could hear the whole ship scream 'sir!'.

"Be safe commodore Luft" I heard Lester say.

"He'll be okay, this is nothing for commodore Luft." Tact said that but his face said otherwise. I turned to reassure him.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. People like him don't die easy." He seemed somewhat reassured by my words.

"Now let's get out of here, Almo get us to the closest point where we can jump to chrono drive," Almo nodded. "Angel wings get to standby, just in case." Milfie nodded

"Understood" Everyone turned to leave, except Ranpha.

"Hold it!" she yelled. Everyone stopped.

"What is it Rantha?" Forte asked.

"Now that that's out of the way I want to know who _HE_ is!" Ranpha yelled emphasising on the word 'he' while pointing at me. Tact scratched his head.

"Well . . . I did promise I'd tell you later, might as well be now." He gestured to me "This is Will, he's the person Vanilla picked up from that wormhole that opened earlier. He'll be with us until we reach Rhome so try to get along with him till then." The way he introduced me made me feel like being introduced in front of a class at school. Ranpha snorted.

"Whatever," her attitude pissed me off.

"Do you have some kind of problem with me?" I asked her, glaring daggers. I wasn't expecting her to welcome with open arms but not open hostility. Tact moved between us.

"Calm down you two. Now guys please introduce yourselves." Ranpha huffed but nodded.

"Ranpha Franboise." Nothing else. I'm okay with that and turn to Mint.

"I'm Mint Blancmanche, nice to meet you." I smile,

"Nice to meet someone so well mannered." She blushed at that and turned away .

_'That's twice now'_ why are they getting embarrassed when I compliment them? . . . Oh well, on to Forte.

"I'm Forte Stollen, Leader of the Angel wings" I give a quick nod to her and turn to Tact.

"And you already know Milfie and Vanilla and together the 5 of them make the moon angel wings. Do you want to say anything?" I nod and turn to them.

"I just want to say one thing to you guys." They nod and lean in, even Ranpha seems interested. I take a deep breath and say "It's an honour to meet you all and I hope we can get along in the future" I bow and look up to await their response. Milfie went first.

"Same to you Will. I hope we can become great friends." I couldn't help but smile at that, she can always make you smile no matter the situation. Ranpha went next, her tone less hostile.

"I-I suppose we can get along" she then looked away ashamed? She must have expected me to say something else. Next was Mint.

"Like Milfie said let's become good friends" her cheeks were still red. Next came Forte.

"Yeah I hope we can get along, come to me if you need anything." I nodded at her proposal.

Last was Vanilla. I was somewhat anxious to hear her reply. Finally she said.

"Yes . . . let's be . . . friends" I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Commander Mayers. We're clear for chrono drive" Almo interrupted us with the info. Tact turned to her and nodded.

Alright, angel wings your on break until we exit chrono," he broke into a smile. "So get some rest, you've earned it." They nodded and left. I was about to join them until Tact stopped me.

"Hang on a minute Will, I need to talk to you about something." I nodded and turned to him.

"What do ya need?" Tact turned to Lester.

"Lester I want to make Will an official member of the crew." That shocked both me and him.

"WHAT!?" we both screamed.

"Tact you can't be serious" Tact looked at Lester evenly.

"I am serious Lester; I think Will might be good to have around the crew while he's here." He turned to me.

"What do you think Will?" It took me 1 second to answer.

"Yes sir!" giving him a salute.

"You don't have to do that, I told you that already." I laughed.

"I know. It's just for fun." Tact laughed while Lester just mumbled.

"Okay then, Lester you have the bridge, we're going to find the girls." Lester mumbled 'fine do whatever' and so me and Tact left the bridge together.

* * *

**And done! Whew these are getting longer and longer, still, hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll have the next one up soon.**

**Any comments/reviews are appreciated+ beta readers welcome.**

**See ya next time **


	4. Chapter 3: Eavesdropping and preparation

**Hey guys here with a new chapter.**

**I own nothing but my oc's.**

**Now enjoy the chapter**

* * *

Chapter 3: Eavesdropping and preparation

My and Tact were wondering down the corridor, searching for the girls while getting to know each other.

"Is Lester always like that?" I ask him.

"Hmm like what?" he asks me back.

"Always so . . . stuck up and unsociable," a grin came on his face.

"Yeah he's always been like that, kind of like a mother hen." We burst out laughing at that.

"I bet he's only like that to you," I report, wiping away tears.

"Yeah, pretty much," he started to look around. "Now where could they be?" 'They' meaning the angels.

"Maybe they went to some kind of brake room?" shrugging my shoulders _'as if I didn't already know.'_

"Oh . . . I know where they could be," without me asking where he dragged me down the corridor.

* * *

We arrived at the brake room where Tact and Milfie find Mint earlier in the chapter. Acting ignorant I ask.

"What's this place?"

"A brake room where you can drink tea and eat cakes."

"Ah" was my reply _'if I'm right'_ we peer in and see the angels sitting around a single table.

"There they are" Tact said, speaking the obvious "Let's go talk to them" he moves towards them but I pull him back.

"Wha-"

"Shh, listen" silencing him we listen in to the conversation.

"Are we really going to be okay? Ranpha asks the group "Working under a commander like that guy." She turns to Forte. "Don't you think so to Forte?"

"Hmm I guess." Tact looked surprised at what he heard.

"Ehh . . . what are they all saying?"

"Shh." I say, putting a hand over his mouth.

"He seems to understand his job well enough but he's still green." Forte continued.

"I agree he seems airheaded and indecisive." Ranpha mentioned before she continued.

"He seems motivated but can we rely on that?" Milfie rushes to Tact's defence.

"It-It'll be okay he seems capable after all before that last battle he hadn't commanded anyone before and I think he did a good job." Forte looked unconvinced.

"If it's just that it's nothing," she turns to Mint. "What do you think Mint?"

"I can say he's not a normal person. No one's reacted that way to my abilities before."

"Hmm, well I wasn't there so consider things carefully." Forte informed her.

"I can't say anything for sure but I still don't know whether or not he's a competent commander."

"What do you think Vanilla?" Ranpha asked, turning to the green haired girl.

"I only follow orders." she replied. Ranpha just sighed.

"Fine then." Forte then began to speak.

"Anyway, without our support that man's going to fail so we have to follow him." Milfie hyped up at that.

"Okay, so let's our best." Everyone else (minus Vanilla) groaned instead. I turned to Tact who looked like he had his heart crushed.

"So that's what they think of me huh?" He looked really depressed. I was about to say something when-

"But what about that kid?" _That_ caught my attention, and apparently Tact's as well as he perked his head up

"What about him?" Forte asked Ranpha, who asked the question.

"Well . . . what do you think of him is all . . . I think it'll be interesting to have him aboard." Forte looked at her in surprise "What?" Ranpha asked.

"I'd of thought you'd hate him after that first impression you gave him." Ranpha's face turned red.

"Wouldn't you be that mad if some kid ordered you around!?" Confused faces surrounded her.

"He didn't give us an order, just an idea." Forte replied. "Still though you're right, why did the commodore agree with it?" Mint gave her opinion.

"I think it was a good idea actually," they both turned to her. "Like he said 'it's a commander's job to prioritize the mission' and as for your question he seems like a nice person, don't you think so?" Milfie nodded

"Mint's right he seems like a really nice person I think it'll be nice to have him around. Don't you think so Vanilla?" Vanilla turned away, her face flushed.

"I-I think h-he's a n-nice p-person" everyone was confused of her stuttering.

"Why are you stuttering Vanilla?" Milfie chose to answer.

"I think it's because of the compliments he gave her earlier." They turned to her confused.

"What compliments?"

"Earlier when we met him he complimented her on her Nanomachines saying 'that is an incredible gift' and other stuff, Tact teased him about him hitting on her." That drew them up the wall.

"You-you're kidding right? So what happened next?"

"He blushed and denied it, though I think he actually indirectly was." They looked at each other and laughed at Vanilla's expense, her getting redder and redder.

After the laughter died down Milfie turned to Forte.

"You still havn't given your opinion Forte." She shrugged in response.

"It's too early to give one, though he seems nice enough." Milfie nodded, satisfied.

Tears came down my eye's. I didn't know I'd left this kind of impression on them. A _nice_ guy! I was glad I'd left that impression on them. Vanilla suddenly stood up.

"I-I have o-other b-business to a-attend to s-so I'll be g-going." Forte nodded and stood up too.

"Yeah me too, I'm off." Me and Tact looked at each other and thought the same thing _'run!'_ so we did.

* * *

Barely getting away fast enough he caught our breath in the hallway. Tact still looked depressed.

"So that's what the angel's think of me huh?" he asked himself. I patted his shoulder.

"It's no problem; we just have to change their minds about you."

"How?" Before I can answer a familiar voice comes up from behind.

"Tact? Will?" We turn around to see-

"Ah! Mil-Milfie hahaha didn't see ya there." She nodded.

"I forgot something so I came back. Why are you two here?" Tact begins to sweat.

"U-uhh w-well . . ." had to give credit to the guy for trying to answer. I stepped in for him.

"Actually . . . we went to the brake room and kind of . . . eavesdropped on your conversation with the others." Milfie became surprised.

"You mean. . ." I nodded. Tact began to apologize.

"Sorry! We didn't mean any harm. But we couldn't really that conversation." Milfie was quiet for a moment. Then-.

"I believe you. I don't think you'd lie." She answered. Tact's face (and my own at that) brightened up.

"Thanks Milfie. We're sorry for eavesdropping." Milfie shook her head.

"No I'm sorry, everyone said mean things about you Tact" I felt I'd become a third wheel in the conversation. They seemed like they were in their own little world. Like a couple would be. Milfie continued to speak.

"Don't worry about it too much; girl talk can get out of hand." She turned her head to me "And Will, sorry about what I said about you and Vanilla." Now it was my turn to shake my head.

"It's alright, honestly" I smile at her and turn to Tact. "I think the reason they said those things are because they don't know you yet Tact," He perks up at this. "Maybe we just need to get everyone together so we can get to know each other." I could practically hear the bells in Milfie heads go off.

"I know! Let's have a picnic!" Tact looked confused.

"Huh . . .?" I nod my head.

"Sounds like a good idea." Then I remember something "Wait a minute, where could we have a picnic?" I already knew the answer.

"At the park, we'll deepen your friendship with everyone by having a picnic in the park!" She was certainly enthusiastic about the idea. Tact nodded, agreeing with the idea.

"Okay what can we do to help?" I asked her.

"Could you and Tact invite Ranpha and the others, it would defeat the purpose otherwise." Tact didn't seem to agree with the idea.

"U-us? Tell the angel wings?" He gestured to the both of us. Milfie nodded.

"Yes! I have to make the food. If I work fast It can be done in 30 minutes. Good luck." Milfie ran off.

"Ah, Milfie! And she's gone," Tact sighed. I pat his shoulder.

"Come on it won't be too hard," _'I hope_' "I'll invite Vanilla and Forte, you invite Mint and Ranpha okay?" Not waiting for an answer, I run off.

* * *

Damn it! I should have asked Tact for directions! Now I'm completely lost.

'_Me and my big mouth,'_ how lo have I been wandering around? 10 minutes? I stopped and sighed. Which part of the ship am I on? I recalled seeing the words 'D block' earlier so I must be there. I'd come this far trying to remember my way to the infirmary, where Vanilla would be. Sighing, I continued my walk.

5 minutes later I found myself in front of my destination. Smiling in triumph I went inside.

The only thing that greeted me was Vanilla. She was sitting at a desk reading what looked like medical books.

'_Doesn't she read anything else?'_ Shaking my head I clear my throat to gain her attention.

"Will. What do you need?" Straight to business huh, I fine with that.

"Hi Vanilla, I just came to ask if you wanted to come to a picnic my, Milfie and Tact's setting," she thought about it for a second then nodded.

"Yes. . . I will participate." I smiled at her.

"That's great! Thanks for accepting, it's at 14:30," she seemed confused by my eagerness and returned to her book. "What are you reading there?" I asked.

"It is a medical textbook. I research medicine and treatments so I can help here in the infirmary." I nod at that.

"Do you read anything else?" She shook her head.

"You mean you don't read normal novels or comics? Reading those can be a nice change of pace as to studying all the time." She seemed intrigued by this, as if the thought had never crossed her mind.

"Is that so?" she asked me.

"Yeah, same with the picnic, it'll be a nice change of pace from working all the time right?"

"Yes, that is true," she nodded and continued. "Ranpha has many books, I will borrow some later." I nod at that.

"Okay, see you at the picnic, it's at the park." I turn to leave then stop. "Uh. . . Vanilla"

"Yes?"

"I don't know my way around the ship. Could you act as my guide?" Her face flushed red. "Are you okay?" She nodded.

"Y-yes I-I'm fine. I w-will be your g-guide." why was she stuttering?

"Thanks. Then could you take me to where Forte is? I need to ask her to." She nodded. "Okay, let's go." I turn to leave when.

"U-um Will?" I stop and turn to face her.

"Yes?" She seemed nervous about something.

"D-did you m-mean what you s-said earlier?" Huh? Was that what this was about?

"Yeah why?" She seemed to calm down a bit before answering.

"No one's ever said anything like that to me before. Thank you." I was surprised yet happy to hear her say that.

"It's no problem I was just giving my honest opinion about. You're a very amazing person," as expected her face turned different shades of red. "Now let's find Forte shall we?" She gave me a quick nod and rushed off ahead. "Hey! Wait for me."

* * *

It took us another 5 minutes to reach the firing range where Forte was. As expected she was testing her aim. She heard us and turned around.

"Hi Vanilla, Will, why are you two here?" I stepped forward.

"We're having a picnic in the park in a few minutes. We'd like you to come. Her face became a frown.

"It wasn't Milfie's idea was it?"

"Yeah. Why?" I asked her

"No reason. Sure I'll come; I just hope nothing will happen." The last part was a mumble, but I heard it.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, you'll find out later. Now Vanilla can you wait for us outside? I'd like to talk to Will for a second." Vanilla nodded walked out. I turn to Forte.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"You need training if you're going to be useful here." Ah, I see. I nod

"Sure thing, will you train me?" She gave a laugh at that.

"Train you? I'm going to drive you into the ground while you're here. Be prepared." I smirk up at her.

"Sure thing," I change my tone. "Let's go then." Forte nods and leads us to the park.

* * *

**Done, over 2000 words, these are getting bigger and bigger.**

**Well hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review, give me comments and I'll see you next time.**

**Bye!**


	5. Chapter 4: The picnic

**Heres the next chapter guys**

**I own nothing but my oc's. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4: the picnic

5 minutes it took us to reach the park. Less time than it was for me to find Vanilla! I really needed a proper tour of the ship next chrono jump. At any rate when we arrived everyone else was already waiting for us.

"Your late you three," Ranpha yelled. I apologized, it being my fault and all.

"Sorry I got lost finding them," I turned to Tact. "Good job inviting Ranpha and Mint," he smiled and nodded.

"Great job inviting Forte and Vanilla," his smile became a teasing smirk. "So you got lost huh? Whose fault is that for not waiting?" My face flushed.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up," I turned to the girls. "Let's get started then shall we?"

* * *

It took us 5 minutes to find an okay spot for the picnic site. After setting the baskets down we spread the blanket. Milfie breathed in the air.

"Ah, this looks like a great day to have a picnic." I had to agree, the park looked great in the game but here it truly felt like one, despite it being an image produced from the ceiling as Ranpha clarified.

"It's just an image remember?" She asked, scowling at Milfie. Milfie cutely puffed her cheeks.

"I was just saying something. Isn't that okay?" I went in-between the two.

"Okay guys calm down, Milfie right Ranpha, this place looks really nice. It makes me feel at ease." And it did, I truly felt that I could just stay here and relax forever. Ranpha just huffed and nodded. I turned my attention to the baskets Milfie had brought. "Okay let's eat."

"Wow! Those look good. Just as expected from you Milfie," Forte complimented before eating a sandwich. "There really good." I looked at what was inside.

Inside was a spread of differently made food. There were sandwiches, small omelettes, different kinds of sweets, spicy rolls, sausage rolls and much more. I barely held in a gasp.

"Wow! You made all this in just half an hour?" Milfie nodded cheerfully.

"Yep, I made lots so everyone could eat as much they wanted," her face then sunk down. "I wanted to make a cake as well but the oven broke." Damn that's a shame. But if I remember correctly she had a small cake she made earlier that she offers to Tact earlier, lucky bastard.

"That's a shame. I would have enjoyed that." Ranpha let out, Vanilla seemed to share her opinion.

". . . Cake . . ." Hearing that made me want to hug her, but I restrained myself. Tact gave his opinion as well.

"That's too bad. I would have loved to try your homemade cake," I nodded.

"Same here," Mint chose then to speak up.

"Not to worry. I brought some sweet cake from the brake room for us." Had to hand it to her for being well prepared, Ranpha seemed to agree with me.

"Just as expected from you Mint, you're always well prepared."

Looking around the circle we'd made from sitting down I took my first easy breath since I got here. I don't know if it was being here in the park or sitting here with Tact and the angels, but I truly felt like I was home, that I belonged here. I decided to voice my thoughts.

"This is honestly the first picnic I've had in a long time but it feels so much better here, with you all, then it did back home, so much more relaxing and easier to openly talk like this." They all seemed touched by my words.

"It's the same with me," Tact called out. "It's really a nice change of pace." Had to agree with that, cause it really was.

"Yeah, I agree," I turned my gaze to Vanilla. "Don't you think so to Vanilla?" She turned, surprised by my question.

"Y-yes I be-believe so." Her face had turned red again, how do I keep doing that? Ranpha sniggered at the two of us. I turned to her.

"What?"

"Nothing, just that you two seem rather close all of a sudden," my face must have looked like a tomato.

"Wh-what are y-you saying?"

"Nothing," she replied, giving me a knowing smirk. Mint gave Ranpha a look of disappointment.

"Now Ranpha let's leave those two to figure it out on their own," she then smiled "On a different note I brought tea for everyone," she turned her head to me. "Do you drink tea Will?" Still thinking about what Ranpha said I didn't answer.

"Hey wake up!" Ranpha smashed my head with fist.

"OOOOUUUUGGHHHH, what was that for?" I glared at her.

"Mint asked if you drank tea but you weren't listening so I hit you to get your attention."

"Oh," I looked down, feeling ashamed. "Sorry Mint, yeah I drink tea." She smiled at me.

"It's okay. Now, have a taste." The tea tasted really good.

"This is great," I smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Tact chose the brand," I turned to him in fake surprise.

"You have great taste in tea Tact," he scratched his head.

"It's nothing special, just something I'd thought everyone would enjoy," everyone seemed to agree. Mint then complimented on the omelettes.

These are delicious! You have to teach me how to make them sometime," Milfie nodded.

"Yep, todays are a masterpiece." She seemed very pleased with herself.

"I have to agree, these sandwiches are superb as well. You're a really good cook Milfie." I couldn't help but agree with Tact on that one.

"Same here, I've cooked several times at home but never made anything this good, you're amazing at this." She smiled happily at my comment.

"Well, even for Milfie it's good." Ranpha said, I shook my head at that. Tact turned to her.

"See Ranpha, right now we're having on ordinary picnic. You were worrying for nothing." I rolled my eyes at his ignorance and returned my thoughts to what she'd said earlier.

What did she mean? Me and Vanilla getting close, we only just met. I doubt I could open her up this fast, still . . .

'_Was she implying that we were a couple?'_ I fought the blush trying to get on my face. _'No, that's impossible.'_ My blushed settled down. I didn't think of Vanilla in _that_ way did I? _'Maybe the reason I was drawn to her was because . . ._' because I had a crush on her. My face turned scarlet and I lowered it to hide it, Vanilla noticed it however.

"Will are you okay?" She asked me, her face unusually full of concern.

"Y-yeah I'm okay. Might have just eaten a spicy role in one bite is all." She seemed to have fallen for my lie as she passed me some water. I thanked her and drank it. My throat actually felt a little better from it. Seeing that I was fine Vanilla turned back to her food.

'_She didn't seem to suspect anything but-'_I had a crush on her, I can't believe I only noticed now. I wondered about what to do about this, _'best focus on it later'_ I told myself and turned back to the picnic. Tact seemed to be asking Forte something, just as she was about to answer him however-

"Ah!" Vanilla rose up in alert. Forte turned to her.

"What is it Vanilla?" Forte asked her then to the direction she was looking. "Someone's coming, oh that's. . ." I turned around to see.

"Oh. Are you all having a picnic here?" Dr Cera asked us. Tact answered her.

"Dr Cera . . . why are you here? And the crew standing behind you," Tact's confusion was obvious to everyone.

"We were planning to have a picnic too, as the convenience store was selling everything cheap." Made sense, this was a nice place for one after all.

"Why not join us then?" I asked her. Cera looked at me, noticing me for the first time.

"Oh Will you're here too? You seem to be settling in well here." I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks to you, Tact and the angel wings, it feels like I'm back home." She smiled at that.

"Glad to hear it." Milfie approached her.

"Please try this omelette, it's today's masterpiece." Dr Cera politely accepted.

"It's delicious, here I'll trade you some chicken." I heard Mint chuckle.

"It suddenly got so crowded here," I nodded.

"Makes it all the more fun," I turned to her. "Hey Mint can I ask you something?" She nodded.

"Yes, what is it?"

"What do you think of Tact being the commander and I being here? I'd like your opinion," she regarded the question carefully.

"In that case Will . . ." she was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Oh, everyone's having a picnic? What a coincidence." The owner of the voice had blind hair and was wearing what looked like an engineering uniform.

'_Creta'_

"It seems the maintenance crew having one as well, how are you all doing?" Creta turned to Mint.

"We're all fine. We haven't had a break in a while so we decided to have a picnic since the convenience store was selling cheap." She then turned her focus over to me. "And who are you?" I gave a salute.

"Name's Will, I'm the guy you picked up in the last battle. Please tell me if you need any extra hands working on the ship; I'd like to help out." She gave me a smile.

"Nice to meet someone eager to work," Mint caught her attention with some tea.

"Would you and the others want some tea?" Creta nodded and walked off with her. I caught sight of tact, he looked a little overwhelmed.

"E-even more people. . ." he sighed, I patted his shoulder.

"The more the merrier right?" Ranpha and Vanilla walked over to us.

"Have you eaten too much Tact? You seem a little down." Ranpha noted and he did at that.

"Do you need . . . medicine?" Vanilla asked him.

"No I'm fine but I'd like to ask you about. . ." he was cut off by yet another voice.

"Good afternoon commander! Wow it's so crowded." Almo stated. Tact just stood there speechless.

"It's funny. Actually we. . ." I decided to interrupt Coco.

"The convenience store was selling stuff cheap so you decided to have a picnic?" They both looked at me amazed.

"Yeah that's right how'd you know that?" Their eye's widened. "Are you some kind of telepath?" I sighed.

"No it was just a guess." Tact seemed even more distressed. Forte walked over to him.

"What's with you? You should be having fun instead of moping." Tact just stared at her and said. . .

"I was hoping for a nice, quiet picnic. Now it's got out of hand." Looking around I had to agree.

"Yeah, it's turned into a party." Forte snorted. "Seriously, everyone had a reason to come here. That can't be normal." Forte nodded at that.

"Yeah, usually it'd be impossible but normal is thrown out the airlock when Milfie's involved." Tact looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll show you, Milfie come over here." Milfie came over.

"Yes what is it?" Forte turned to Tact.

"Do you have any spare change in your pocket?" Tact seemed confused but nodded and handed Forte the change, which she gave to Milfie. "Flip them." They all came up heads.

"That's impossible! Do it again." She flipped them again, they all came up tails. I whistled.

"That's incredibly good luck," Forte nodded.

"Exactly, Milfie has extremely good luck. So normal is thrown out the airlock." It's weird for her putting it that way but effective seeing as we were on a ship.

"That's, forgive me, but that's weird. How can she have that amount of luck?" Milfie shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. I'm just extremely lucky or extremely unlucky."

"The enemy found us the day we were looking for you because of Milfie's luck." Milfie looked surprised at this.

"Really, you think so?" I shook my head.

"Whatever the case, we should get back to the picnic." I looked around and saw some people dancing around. It was really starting to become a festival here.

"Hey aren't you climbing up to high. You'll surprise the birds." Turning to the noise I saw a crewman climbing a tree. I heard Forte sigh.

"I'll get him down," she started to kick the tree.

"Is that really a good idea?" She didn't seem to hear me. Mint looked disapprovingly.

"Still, shaking the trees a little overboard," me and Tact turned our attention to Forte, who was indeed shaking the tree.

"Oi, come on down or I'll make you!" the crewman seemed to be hanging on for dear life. Eventually he fell.

"And . . . he fell. Is he going to be alright?" I turned my question to Mint.

"He should be fine; we'll take care of him." She walked away as Milfie came up to us.

"Hmm, what's that smoke?" It was coming from a barbeque.

"Looks like a barbeque, shouldn't we put that out before the sprinklers pick up the smoke?" Milfie shook her head.

"It should be fine. By the way Tact can I ask you something?" Tact nodded and followed her away, leaving me on my own. What could she want to ask him? Oh, maybe the cake. Lucky guy, now what to do?

"Will?" Startled by the voice, I jumped and fell. Ouch. I looked up to see Vanilla; in her hand was a cake!

"Oh, hey Vanilla, what is it? You startled me." She held out the cake in her hands.

Milfie asked me to give you this," it really looked good.

"Did she make this?" Vanilla nodded. "But I thought she said the oven broke."

"She said she made this earlier, she gave the other one she made to Tact," I smiled at her.

"Thanks Vanilla. Want to share it? Half each," she blushed.

"A-are you s-sure?" I nodded.

"Yeah of course, let's go to that tree over there." I said, pointing at a tree away from everyone else. She nodded and followed.

* * *

I ripped the cake in half and gave one to Vanilla, who still had a red face. While I was eating I thought about what to say.

'_Come on, think of something. . . I got it!'_ I turned my gaze to face Vanilla.

"Hey Vanilla. . ." she looked up from her cake.

"Yes?"

"Do you think you could show me around the whole ship later? During next chrono drive maybe?" She nodded.

"Okay Will," she said that with a smile. I was about to ask her something else when. . .

"AH!" we turned around and saw that it was raining, no not raining, the sprinkler system had activated.

'_Told you so Milfie,'_ I thought in my head. I grabbed Vanilla's hand.

"Let's get out of here!" dropping the cake, we ran as fast as we could to the exit. While I was running I didn't notice Vanilla's blushing face.

* * *

"Whew, glad we're out of there," we'd escaped the room completely drenched. "You okay Vanilla?" She didn't answer, I turned and saw her face was red. "Your face is red are you okay?" She nodded.

"Yes, but your hand. . ." huh? My hand? I looked and saw my hand was still holding her's, my face turned red.

"S-sorry!" I yelled, letting go of her hand. She shook her head.

"N-no, it's okay. Your hand was warm." My blush increased.

"T-thanks, I guess." We stood in silence. A voice broke it.

"Is everyone okay?" Recognising Tact's voice I nodded. Everyone else complained (except Mint, who had oddly brought an umbrella with her). "Why did the sprinkler system kick in? Was there a malfunction?" really? You're gonna ask that?

"No it wasn't a malfunction; it was the smoke from the barbeque that set it off." Milfie looked at the floor.

"Sorry," Tact looked confused.

"Huh? What are you apologizing for?" Ranpha answered him.

"What happened was probably a result of Milfie's luck." The others all nodded to agree with her.

"Sorry," Milfie apologized again.

"It's alright Milfie it wasn't so-" I was cut off by the alarm.

"Tact get up here there's an enemy attack!" Lester's voice came from the broadcast. I turned to him.

"Tact let's go!" I turned to the angels. "Get to the hanger guys, we'll finish this later." They all looked at me in shock. "What? Get going," Forte smirked at me.

"Roger that 'commander'," I was caught off-guard by her comment. "You heard him let's go." They all nodded and left, Tact was still looking at me funny.

"Let's get moving shall we?" He snapped out of his daze and nodded, we ran to the bridge.

* * *

**Done, okay hope you enjoyed this chapter guys, comment on it and tell me what you think so far.**

**See ya next time. **


	6. Chapter 5: Unit 8 and first fight

**Welcome back again guys, here's another chapter for ya.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Unit 8 and first fight.

It didn't take us long to get to the bridge but Lester didn't look happy. Tact announced us.

"Sorry we're late, what's the situation?" Lester just looked at us. "Uh . . . Lester?" He began to speak.

"What's he doing up here?" He asked, gesturing to me. Sorry, am I an inconvenience?

"You rather I be in the hanger or something?"

"Anywhere but here," blunt much? Tact got between us.

"We'll deal with this later, right now the situation?" Lester muttered 'fine' and turned to Tact.

"We're in trouble, by bad luck we're ran right into the heart of the enemy's net." Tact's face turned white.

"What? They're already in this part of space?" I sighed.

"Never underestimate the enemy, doing so one sure way to get killed." Lester glared at me. "What? It's just common sense." He shook his head.

"Anyway, it seems that they're invasion is moving more effortlessly then we fought." Tact sighed in dismay.

"And after everything Instructor Luft did to distract them. . ." he shook his head. "Can we escape before we're discovered?" Lester shook _his_ head.

"No, they've probably already spotted us." As if by coincidence Coco informed us of her findings.

"Automated ships moving towards us, estimated time 5 minutes." Great, just great, Almo then informed us of a call from the hanger. Forte's voice came through the speaker.

"Angel wing units #1-5 stand by complete. We can go at any time." Tact nodded to himself.

"Understood, okay then there's what. . ." his command was interrupted by Milfie.

"Um, Tact unit #1 Lucky star, no engine power!" Lester cursed.

"What? This can't get any worse," that's where your wrong is what I wanted to say, but I held my tongue. I briefly heard Forte telling Lester about how the emblem frames were delicate, then I heard a voice.

'_Go to the hanger, your emblem frame is waiting for you.'_ Huh, what was that? I looked at everyone, but they didn't seem to have heard it. Who was that, the person who brought me here? The voice can again, _'You will learn all you wish when you reach the white moon.'_ The white moon, could it have brought me here or Lady Shatyarn? I shook my head, I'll think about this later, right now. . .

"Hey Tact," I began. "How would I get to the hanger from here?" Everyone turned to me.

"Um . . . go down the elevator to deck D and go through the first on the right, why?" I was already out the door.

"Thanks." I yelled back to him.

* * *

Following Tact's instructions I soon reached the hanger, it was _massive!_ And that was putting it lightly. Creta saw me and looked surprised.

"Will, what are you doing down here?" I ignored her, as my attention was on the emblem frame at the back, the only one not operated.

Its coating was silver and it gave off a nice shine. There were two mid-sized guns pointing out in front, covers hid the missile compartments and it looked like it could easily move around as it didn't look heavy but seemed to have decent armour. Creta waved her hand over my face, I turned to here.

"Why are you down here? The commanders ordering you back to the bridge." I gestured to the emblem frame.

"What's she called?" Creta seemed confused for a moment until she realised by meant the frame.

"She doesn't have a name; we just call her unit #8."

'_Unit 8?'_ There was never a unit #8 in the game, is this what that voice meant?

"Why don't you use her?" Creta didn't answer for a moment.

"We can't get her to work. She refuses anyone's commands to turn on." That's just weird, a ship refusing commands from anyone to activate. Let's see if it refuses me.

"Let's see for ourselves it that's true then," I placed my hand on her and it began to release a strong light. The cockpit opened and I sat down on the chair inside. Ignoring Creta's voice I turned the engine online and flew out of the hanger.

* * *

This was amazing! The controls came to my head naturally, as if they'd been there to begin with. Looking atop my head I saw the HALO system working its magic, I was probably operating at 100% efficiency at the moment because I'd never felt so good. Turning on the communications systems I saw Tact's surprised face come onto the screen.

"Hey there Tact, what do you think?" He continued to look at me, speechless. Forte can onto another monitor.

"H-how are you piloting unit #8? More importantly how'd you get her to work?" I gave her a smile.

"I just put my hand on her and it worked," Her face was priceless. "As to how I'm flying her, the controls and everything are just coming into my head, I don't know why." Monitors with the others face appeared, all wearing similar expressions. "Let's deal with this later okay? Right now we have a battle to win," Forte seemed like she wanted to push the issue, but remained silent.

"Okay everyone here's the situation," Lester's voice rang out from Tact's screen, a screen showing the area popped up, they already hooked me up to the system huh? Oh well.

On the screen, at the bottom left was the Elsior, me and the angels, in front of us was a destroyer class ship and a cruiser, two more destroyers were stretched out on either side of the centre. At the top were two more cruisers and a destroyer. I came up with a plan.

"Hey Almo, what's the strength of the wings at the moment?" Everyone seemed confused at my question, but Almo answered anyway

"From records from the previous battles a single emblem frame should be able to take on a cruiser, why are you asking" I ignored her question.

"Then this should be easy then, even without Milfie's Lucky Star." I turned my attention to Tact's screen. "So do you have a plan Tact?" He nodded.

"Yes, first we aim at the cruiser and destroyer in front of us, then split up to defeat the destroyer's in the middle and then finally attack the ships in the back. Any objections?" No one said anything. "Okay then angel wings let's go. Oh, and Will."

"Yeah?"

"We'll talk about this later, for now let's go." We all cried 'yes sir!'

* * *

(Fighting scene)

I could feel my blood flowing, my first battle! I flew in formation behind Forte, but quickly flew past her. I reached Ranpha as we closed in on the enemy. Unit #8's range seemed to be fairly good as I quickly saw the marker appear on the destroyer; I released a barrage of gun fire upon it. It stood no change against the barrage and was destroyed.

I whooped and changed my course to the cruiser. Ranpha and the others had already reached it and were opening fire. Ranpha shot bullet's and fired a missile, Mint shot at it with her flier's and Forte and Vanilla launched missiles of their own. Before I could fire a shot the cruiser blew up. Looking at the two destroyers I told everyone my idea.

"Guy's I have a plan," They turned their attention to me. "Ranpha, you and me attack the one at the left, everyone else attack the one at the right. When we're done we'll attack the remaining ships on two sides, okay?" They all nodded and blasted off to their assigned enemy, I followed Ranpha.

We made quick work of the destroyer and attacked the one from the back, with the help of the other's we destroyed both the destroyer and the cruiser behind it. We all charged at the final cruiser. I released some missiles on it while brought the hull to 50%. I flew past it and turned to make another run, I never got the chance. The cruiser was destroyed by an extremely powerful missile from Ranpha, probably her most powerful move 'anchor claw.' I opened a connection to the Elsior.

* * *

"Enemy's eliminated Tact; you can bring the Elsior over." He nodded.

"Great work everyone keep watch until we have arrived." Tact's screen vanished, we sat back and relaxed.

"That was intense," I breathed out, Forte looked at me with a smirk.

"You were pretty good out there Will, was that your first battle?" I nodded.

"My first time in a cockpit actually," Ranpha scoffed.

"No way could that have been your first time in a fight, you flew it so well." I blushed, Mint gave her own opinion.

"I agree, that was a brilliant display." Vanilla nodded as well.

"Mmm, it was incredible." The smile she was giving me made blush grow. Ranpha, unfortunately, noticed.

"I saw that Will, Why are you blushing at Vanilla's smile huh?" My face might as well of been a tomato.

"Sh-shut up w-whys it m-matter to you?" So embarrassed, Forte stepped in for me.

"Leave him be Ranpha." She snorted but nodded. Tact's image came back on screen.

"Angel wing's another enemy wave here," as if on cue the fleet blasted into the sector, both in front of us and behind the Elsior!

"Commander, transmission from one of the ships," a man came onto the monitor.

"Aha! I have caught you, dog of the old empire."

"You!" Tact screamed at him, the man seemed pleased.

"So you remember me? Good!"

"Who are you?" Tact asked. The guy did a double take.

"He's the guy we met when we first arrived on the Elsior." Lester reminded him.

"Yeah I know, I was just messing with him." I held back a laugh, the guy (Rezom I think) growled.

"You mock me? We shall see who mocks who when you and your emblem frames are destroyed. Huh?" He spots mine and pauses. "That one looks different from before," I smirk and reply.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I am different, the one you're thinking about is-" I'm cut off by. . .

"We did it! Unit #1 Lucky star taking off," it was Milfie, right on time.

"Milfie, good timing!" Rezom looked furious.

"You held a fighter back! Cheaters!" Lester scoffed.

"We didn't plan it out like this; it was just a stroke of luck." Tact nodded in agreement.

"Okay Milfie, take out the one's at the back while the others deal with the one's in-front." Milfie nodded.

"Yes Tact," He then addressed us all.

"Angel wings let's go," we all screamed 'yes sir!'

* * *

On the battle screen it showed three destroyers and a cruiser in-front of us while two destroyers, two cruisers and a carrier if I remembered correctly behind us. I was tempted to turn around and help Milfie but I knew she'd be fine, so I charged at the nearest destroyer.

Watching the map was like watching it in the game, Milfie was annihilating the ships at the back while it took the others a while to take down one. Except for me, you was in top form, I blasted apart the destroyer in-front of me and released some missiles onto the next. The others took down the last destroyer and Milfie had taken care of the one's at the back, all that was left was one cruiser which we quickly took care of.

* * *

"All hostiles eliminated Tact, let's get out of here." He nodded.

"Angel wings return to the Elsior, we're leaving." Nodding, we returned to the ship.

After setting down in the hanger we rushed to the bridge.

"Angel wings have returned," Milfie said happily.

"Nice work everyone, especially you Milfie, without you we would have been taken out," Milfie gave Tact a happy smile as he turned to me. "As for you Will, great work, how'd you manage to fly the emblem frame so well without any training?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Your guess is as good as mine, as I said earlier the controls just came to my head." Tact just shook his head.

"Well, no use looking a gift horse in the mouth," he turned to Lester. "Guess we found what he's going to be doing on the ship from now on huh Lester?" He just sighed and nodded. The door swung open and a woman came in.

"Excuse me," Tact turned to her.

"Your Prince Shiva's . . . do you need something?" She nodded.

"I came to give you this," she gave him an envelope then turned to me. "And the prince would like to speak to you as soon as possible." I was shocked, Shiva wanted to speak to me! Why?

"What's it say Tact?" Forte asked him. He opened it and read. . .

"'You did admirably-Shiva Transbaal.' That's what it says." Ranpha made a grab for the letter.

"Let me see, let me see. A thanks from royalty, that's amazing." I shook my head; it's just a letter of thanks. I turned to Tact.

"Tact could you take me to where Prince Shiva is so I can see him," _'her'_ I thought in my head. He nodded.

"Okay, angel wings you're all on brake until the next battle enjoy yourselves." They nodded and we walked off, not noticing Vanilla following us.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking we reached the place where Shiva was. His attendant was waiting outside the door.

"Come in the prince is expecting you," I nodded and went to the door. Tact went to follow me but the attendant shook her head. "The prince would like to see him alone," Tact nodded and left, I went into the room.

It was a grand looking room, definitely fit for royalty. Shiva was sitting in the chair at the back; I bowed and turned up my head to listen.

* * *

"So you are the one you activated unit #8." It wasn't a question. "How did you do it?" _She _asked me, I was going to have some fun here.

"I simply placed my hand on it and it worked your highness," Shiva didn't seem to believe me.

"Don't lie to me! Nothing has been able to activate it, not even Lady Shatyarn." She seemed to be getting mad.

"But it is true your highness, whether or not you choose to believe me nor not is your decision." Shiva seemed to think about what to say next.

". . . Very well I shall believe you at your word um. . ."

"Will your highness" She nodded.

"Will I shall trust you, but if you're lying to me. . ." she let the sentence hang there.

"Of course, I understand, also permission to speak freely?" She nodded.

"Forgive me your highness but your face looks a little too feminine to be a boy," Shiva seemed shock at my accusation. "Prince Shiva, are you secretly a girl?" Her face showed me all anyone needed to know.

"H-how do you. . ." I smiled at her.

"As I said your face seems too feminine to be male," I then bowed my head. "I apologize I meant no disrespect, you don't need to answer." I looked up to see her smiling.

"No it is alright, you are correct I am secretly a girl. As to why my gender was hidden however I don't know," I nodded. "You are an interesting person Will, I would like to speak to you again, on less formal terms if possible." I smiled.

"Of course my lady, whatever you ask," I smiled at her blush. "My I simply call you Shiva when we're in private?" She smiled and nodded. "Well then Shiva, till our next talk."

"Yes, until then." I nodded one more time then left the room.

* * *

When I exited the room, Vanilla was waiting for me.

"Hey Vanilla, were you waiting here to give me a tour?" She smiled and nodded. "Okay then, lead the way." And so Vanilla gave me a tour of the Elsior.

* * *

**Done, let me know what you guys thought of this chapter, again, comments are appreciated.**

**Also, I think I'll put up a poll or who my character will end up with. Shiva or Vanilla let me know what you think and I'll** **have a poll set up.**

**See ya next time.**


	7. Chapter 6: Tour of the Elsior and-

**Hi I'm back again guys with another chapter.**

**p.s the poll will be up until the time of the ball.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Tour of the Elsior and Lightbringer

Vanilla's tour began with the angels rooms, as we were on deck C. While she told me about whose room were whose I noticed a room that wasn't in the next to Forte's, across from the guest room, I decided to ask about it.

"Whose room is that?" Gesturing to it, she took a moment to think before she answered.

"It is your room. Tact is having it made at the moment so you'll be in the guest room until then." I nodded to her and we continued onward to deck D.

* * *

Deck D consisted of the engine room, the exercise room (I planned to head there later), the hanger, the simulation room, the infirmary, the firing range and the whale room. I stopped at its door.

"Will?" Vanilla looked at me curiously.

"Why do you call it the whale room? Is there actually a whale in there or something?" She simply nodded as expected. "Ok . . . can we go inside?" She nodded and we entered.

* * *

The whale room was one enormous beach, kind of have to be though considering that the space whale lived inside. The smell of the water and artificial air felt good, as if I was on a real beach, I was so going to take at least one brake in this room and maybe chat with Kuromie.

A pat of footsteps could be heard and a small boy came to greet us. Speak of the devil.

"Ah Vanilla, and our newest pilot if I'm correct," I nodded. "Nice to meet you, I'm Kuromie. I watch over the space whale and other animals that live here."

"Do you have any kind of rabbits here?" I couldn't resist asking.

"Yes, we have space rabbits, would you like to see them?" I nodded and noticed Vanilla's eyes light up, well, she does like animals. Following Kuromie, we went to his office where the animals were.

* * *

I don't know how I'd ended up in this situation, walking the space rabbit's and other animals through the park. It was a nice change of pace and it's not like I didn't want to but it had interrupted my tour. So how'd I end up here? Oh . . . right it was because I offered to.

5 minutes ago

_The space rabbits were so cute; it made me want to give them all a hug. I picked some lettuce up from the bowl and held it out to them. About 4 of them swarmed me and the lettuce was gone in the brink of an eye. Before I could get up and get more one jumped on my lap and curled up into a ball. I stroked its fur and it gave out a pleasant sigh._

"_She seems to like you." Kuromie said. She? How could he tell she was a she? Oh well didn't matter. I looked up and saw the other rabbits were cuddling up to Vanilla. It was a really cute site, so cute I wished I had a camera._

"_She seems quite popular with animals," I told him, he nodded._

"_Yes, she comes down here regularly to see them; I sometimes think she should adopt one." It wasn't a bad idea but that comes later, I suddenly thought of something._

"_Why don't me and Vanilla take them out for a walk in the park? It would do them some good to let them out." Kuromie nodded._

"_It sounds like a good idea to me, what do you think Vanilla?" She nodded without hesitation._

"_Okay then let's go."_

Present time

And that's how I ended up here, I let my feelings get the better of me and now I'm standing next to an unusual happy Vanilla, watching the animals as they frolicked through the grass. I turned to face her.

"You seem very happy," I noted to her. "You must really like animals." She blushed and nodded.

"Yes, I do. Thank you for offering to walk them." I smiled at her.

"No problem, as long as you're happy I'll do what I can." Her blush grew and my cheeks turned red as-well. _'I just had to say that,'_ the conversation just turned awkward, as neither of us could speak. After about a minute of silence, Vanilla spoke.

"Th-thank you f-for saying t-that," I barely heard her stuttering.

"Y-you're welcome," I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"W-why do y-you keep saying t-things like t-that to me?" I thought for a moment to think of an answer.

"Because I like you, I can see that you're a really hard worker so I want to help you with it and get to know you better." Her face couldn't have become redder then it was.

"D-do y-you m-mean that?" I smiled at her, nodded and leaned in.

"Of course I did, would I say that if I didn't mean it?" she shook her head and began to lean in also. I looked into her eyes and continued to lean in. We got so close I could feel her breath on my neck. _'A-are we going to. . .'_ we leaned in closer, are lips were about to touch when. . .

"Ah!" We snapped out of our daze and looked at the bush to our left. "Ow, the rabbit jumped on me. You okay Mint?"

"Yes but could you get off me Forte?"

"I would but Milfie's on top of me."

"Sorry Forte, I can't move either."

"Sorry about that Milfie, I'll get up now." Tact and the others came out of the bush; in Ranpha's hand was one of the space rabbits. My face became hot with a fierce blush.

"W-what are y-you g-guys doing here?!" Ranpha laughed nervously.

"W-Will, Vanilla, fancy seeing you guys here." I wasn't buying it as being a coincidence.

"Yeah? And why are you guys here?" Forte chuckled nervously.

"W-we can to . . . take a walk, that it." Sure you were.

"Really? All of you?" they nodded. "Then why were you behind the bush?" I saw sweat rolling down their foreheads.

"W-we heard something and went to investigate," Mint replied, unconvincingly.

"Uh huh right . . . did you all need to check it out?" once again, they all nodded. "Forgive the insubordination but I'm calling bullshit!" they all gulped. "I think you were spying on us, am I right?" I mustered as enough menace in my voice to show them I meant business. They all nodded. All was silent.

"W-we just wanted to see how you were doing Will, piloting an emblem frame for the first time can be tiring." Milfie spoke that with as much care as she could.

"Yeah, we wanted to make sure you were alright. Sorry for disturbing you and Vanilla," Ranpha said that with her head hanging down, as did everyone else. I smiled at them.

"It's okay," they all perked up. "It's fine guys just don't spy on us in the future okay?" they all nodded. "Now then, me and Vanilla need to get the rabbits back to the whale room so if you will excuse us." I turned away from them, called all the rabbits back and me and Vanilla left the park.

* * *

"You were really quiet when the others showed up." We'd just taken the rabbits back to the whale room, thanked Kuromie and left. "What's up?" she didn't look at me.

"It's nothing," she replied, I wasn't convinced.

"No something's wrong, why won't you tell me?" silence. "Is it about us almost ki-" she suddenly turned round and put her hand to my mouth.

"Don't say it," I nodded and she let go.

". . . I'm sorry. I lost myself for a minute there," slowly, she met my gaze and shook her head.

"No . . . it's alright," she gave me a smile and continued onward. I followed her.

'_Still, I almost kissed Vanilla. She didn't seem like she wanted to reject it either, things are starting to get interesting,' _I thought that with a smile as we went to B deck.

* * *

B deck consisted of the brake room, the main hallway, the convenience store and the food hall. Vanilla introduced me to the clerk at the store and then the staff at the food hall, they were all polite and warmly greeted me and we then decided to take a break in the brake room.

After we'd got our table Vanilla went to get us some tea and cake. While I was waiting, Mint came in. I waved to her and she came to sit down.

"Hey Mint, here for a brake?" she nodded.

"Yes and you?" I nodded.

"Yeah, Vanilla just went to get us some stuff." A comfortable silence fell over use, until Mint broke it.

"Sorry for earlier again," she said, hanging her head. I sneak on us patted her head and she looked up sharply.

"I told you already its fine, just don't spy on us again, okay?" she nodded and sighed.

"Although," I turned my attention back to her, having been looking for Vanilla and listened. "We were surprised when you almost kissed." My face turned red.

"It's not like I planned on that," she giggled, it was a cute giggle.

"Sorry, I just had to say that."

"It's okay."

"Mint?" we turned round and Vanilla had come back with a pot of tea and a few cakes.

"Hello Vanilla, actually I was just leaving, so I'll be leaving." I was confused by that; didn't she come here to take a break? A conclusion came to my head.

"The others better not be hiding behind the corner," she stopped and turned.

"Now don't be ridiculous Will. Why would they be following you two?" she said that with her 'oh so innocent smile' and left. I sighed, why is everyone following us?

"The others are probably behind the corner, listening in." Vanilla seemed confused.

"But Mint said. . ." I shook my head.

"Take my word on it, their listening in." She didn't seem too convinced but nodded. "Now then, let's dig in."

After we poured our tea, we sat in a comfortable silence. I occasionally glanced at the entrance and saw glances of the team, knew they were following us. An idea suddenly came to my head, time to put on a show.

"Hey Vanilla," she glanced up from her cake. "I'd like to talk about what happened earlier." Her eyes flooded with realization and she blushed.

"We don't need to," I shook my head.

"No I think we do, it seems to be bugging you as-well as me." She seemed surprised by the information but nodded. "So let's talk about it okay?" She still seemed a bit reluctant but agreed.

"Okay . . . Will, what is it you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to apologize again for it, I got lost in your eyes." Her blush deepened and the others began leaning out through the door, perfect, they took the bait.

"W-will what d-do you. . ." I silenced her and gestured to the door.

"See that?" I whispered to her, leaning close to her ear, she looked and her eyes widened. "Told you they were following us," she nodded. "Now, I've got an idea, you in?" I whispered my idea to her and, to my surprise, she nodded. "Okay, let's begin." I moved back and readied myself and nodded to her to begin.

"Did you mean that Will?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I did get lost in them, they being your beautiful eyes why wouldn't I?" Her blush deepened even more and the team seemed to be captivated by the performance as-well.

"W-will I. . ." I silenced her with my finger.

"It's okay, the truth is I like you Vanilla," Her eyes, and that of the teams, widened. Maybe that was I little too far, but it's getting the job.

"D-do you m-mean that W-will?" I nodded and began to lean in.

"Of course I did, now let's finish what we started earlier shall we?" She nodded with a smile and came to meet my face. I could feel her breath on my neck again and it sent shivers down my spine. "Ready?" I whispered in her ear, she nodded. Our lips became closer and closer, they were just about to touch when-

"GOT YA!" I turned around to the team and yelled at them. Spooked by my sudden burst, they fell over on-top of each other again. I laughed at their surprised faces and Vanilla even giggled a bit. Mint snapped out of her confusion.

"H-how did you. . ."

"Know you were there? I've known since you left the room Mint." Her eyes widened. "Is stalking your friends a past time now? Because that seems to be the case here," they seemed ashamed but I wasn't letting them off again. "I remember you guys promising me you wouldn't follow us or spy on us again, was that a lie?"

"No, of course not," Tact answered. "Sorry for spying on you two again Will, I promise we'll leave you alone from now on."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so we'll be going now, see ya later. Okay guys let's go." And with that, they all left. I sighed.

"Well, that gets rid of them," Vanilla didn't seem to hear me. "Vanilla, you okay?"

"Did you mean what you said?" my eyebrows rose.

"Huh?" did she mean. . .

"You said you liked me, did you mean that?" I gulped.

'_Crap, crap, crap! I don't want to say anything too early but I don't want to hurt her feelings either, I really should have thought that through.'_ "W-well I. . ." I had nothing and she seemed to see that.

"You don't have to answer," I sighed out in relief. "Let's continue the tour, okay?" I nodded and we left.

* * *

There was nothing really to see on deck A. Just the bridge, we dropped by to say hello to everyone.

"Hey everyone," I yelled out to the crew. I was given a 'hello' by Almo and Coco but a sigh from Lester.

"What are you doing here?"

"Vanilla's giving me a tour of the ship. Since we were up here I decided to say hello, problem?"

"No, do what you want." So unsociable, makes me wonder what Almo sees in him in the later games, as if hearing my thoughts Almo turned to me.

"Will, we just got a call down from the hanger. Creta wants to talk to you." I nodded to her and we (me and Vanilla) left the bridge.

* * *

Upon entering the hanger, we were met with an annoyed looking Creta.

"What's wrong Creta?" she turned to us and gave out an annoyed sigh.

"It's unit #8, since you got her to work we've had to run up all sorts of checks again as-well as figure out why she responded to your touch." Reasonable to wonder, I wondered it myself.

"Then why call me down?" I asked, wanting to get straight to the point.

"We called you down because we wanted your opinion on a name." That confused me, _a name?_

"A name?" She nodded.

"Yes, for unit #8." Oh, right. "Do you have any suggestions?"

I thought about it for a good few minutes until I turned to it, with its shining silver coating and the light that it made when I activated it I came up with a good name.

"Lightbringer," both Vanilla's and Creta's eyebrows rose. "Let's call it Lightbringer."

"Lightbringer, I like it. I'll go see if I can make it official." With that Creta ran off. Vanilla looked confused.

"Why Lightbringer?" I smiled and said. . .

"So it can be a guiding light through the darkness."

* * *

**And done, tell me what you thought of this chapter guys and if you think I could improve it in anyway let me know. **

**Till next time, see ya.**


	8. Chapter 7: Field test and fortune tellin

**Back again guys with another chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Field test and fortune telling

It's been a week since I've been brought to the Elsior. I'm fitting in better than I thought I would. Everyone been so kind to me and I've become great friends with the angels, as-well as Shiva. True to her word we've been meeting almost every day to talk. I think she's really enjoying herself when we do as she's never had to talk to like me before. There was one thing however that I'm really happy about.

"Will . . . morning," speak of the devil here she was. Vanilla. Since the tour we've gotten a lot closer than I thought I would with her in the time I've been here. I expected her to be a _lot_ less talkative to me than anyone else but it's been the opposite.

"Morning Vanilla, sleep well?" She nodded with a smile, I really liked that smile. "Let's go then,"

* * *

5 minutes later we arrived at the cafeteria. We ordered are breakfast and took a seat. We sat in a comfortable silence for a minute, enjoying our breakfast. The silence was broken when Ranpha burst into the room.

"Morning you two," a sly smile sat on her face. "I'm not interrupting anything right?" I inwardly groaned. For the past week she, and everyone else, has been teasing us about what I said in the brake room.

"Morning Ranpha, no, you aren't interrupting anything except us enjoying our meal." The mischievous glint in her eyes disappeared. "Care to join us?" She nodded.

"Sure," as if a signal was given the other 'conveniently' walked through the door.

"Morning Will, Vanilla." Milfie greeted us with a smile, causing me to smile back.

"Morning Milfie, sleep well?" I was given a 'yes' and I turned to the others. "And how about you guys?" I was given nods and we began eating again.

"Hey Will how's your room?" Oh yeah, my room was completed yesterday. The guest room had been alright but I felt more relaxed in my real room. I turned to Milfie, who had asked the question.

"It's great. Makes me feel like I'm home again." Of course that was the idea, to make sure the pilots were comfortable in every way.

"That's good to hear," I nodded to her and continued eating. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence.

* * *

After eating my fill I said 'see ya' to everyone and made my way down to the audience chamber, can't keep the princess waiting right?

"Greetings Will, his highness is expecting you." I nodded to the attendant and went inside.

"Good morning Shiva." I said, standing in front of the throne.

"Good morning Will, I trust you are finding your room to your liking." I smiled; Shiva was the one who made sure my room was finished as soon as possible.

"Yeah I am. Thank you," Shiva shook her head.

"It was nothing Will. It was merely repaying you for these visits; it is nice being able to talk to someone like this. It also gives me a time to relax from my schedule." I shook my head with a smile.

"Glad to be of service," she gave a laugh at that.

"You have truly become a member of the crew Will. It will be a shame to lose you when we reach Rhome." She just _had_ to remind me that I'll only be here until we reach Rhome, then I'll be kicked off the Elsior as I'm not proper military. I've asked Shiva over the past week if she could do anything to keep me here but said it would be up to the admirals of the navy.

"Yeah, not really looking forward to being kicked off the ship," I gave out an annoyed sigh. I'm being trained here dammit! I should be allowed to remain here. Besides, Lightbringer won't work for anyone else. Already tested that, wait . . . test? Dammit! Forte's gonna be running me a simulation test in 5 minutes!

"Will, what is it?" Shiva's question made me notice I was sweating.

"Sorry to cut our talk short Shiva but I just remembered Forte's giving me a test on my piloting in 5 minutes!" she nodded, understanding.

"Okay, we shall finish this another time." I was already out the door.

* * *

Huff . . . huff, made it. I'd ran to the simulation room at my top speed, nearly knocking over Dr Cera. I quickly apologized to her and left. I checked the watch Mint gave me the other day to check the time.

'_Phew, one minute left.'_ If I'd been late Forte would have kicked my ass. I entered the simulation room to find Forte waiting for me.

"Your early," she simply stated, I shrugged my shoulders.

"I had to cut an important conversation short because of this." I tried to sound pissed but she saw through it.

"Yeah, what about?"

"Just the fact that I'm leaving when we reach Rhome," her face disheartened a little.

"Yeah, forgot about that." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Enough of the depressing stuff, let's get down to business." She nodded.

"Okay, here's your test." She brought up a tactical view of a battlefield. "Your mission is to eliminate the enemy fleet as fast as possible. As-well as protect the civilian ships in the area," she pointed to the yellow markers to the north of the map.

"Will the Lightbringer be the only ship I have?" She nodded.

"This is a test of strategy. You must decide what to prioritise: destroying the enemy or protecting the civilians. You have a minute to decide what to do and then head into the simulator." I didn't need a minute but chose not to say anything; instead I focused on the map.

The Lightbringer was stationed at the bottom of the screen, in-front of the enemy fleet. The enemy front line consisted of: 2 destroyers, in the middle there was: 2 cruisers and at the back, heading for the civilian ships, were: 2 destroyers and a cruiser. I had 2 routes I could take to reach the civilians: through the enemy or around the asteroid belt.

After studying for a few seconds I knew what I would do.

"Ready." I stated, jumping into the simulator. Forte said nothing. Only nodded and turned the simulator on.

* * *

I was suddenly inside the Lightbringers cockpit, staring the automated fleet head on. Fortes face came on-screen.

"You have 15 minutes to complete the test, start!" the engines burst to life and I rocketed to the nearest ship.

I felt confident, incredibly so, that I would win. Targeting the first destroyer I opened fire. The bullets did colossal damage but didn't destroy it, not that I cared as I fired missiles at the other one before flying past them. The missiles made impact and destroyed the ship, causing it to fall apart and hit the other one resulting in its destruction as-well.

Taking a quick glance at my map I saw the ships at the back were steadily catching up to the civilians. Gaining more determination I blasted a barrage of missiles at the incoming cruisers, followed by a burst of bullets. The cruiser I'd shot at with bullets exploded while the other was critically damaged. Flying past it I shot some more missiles at it, I didn't turn to see the explosion.

Just the destroyers and the cruiser at the back left. I was ready to release more missiles when I noticed a new icon highlighted on the screen. Shrugging my shoulders, I pressed it. Capsules that looked like grenades shot out of the missile launchers and surrounded the enemy ships; next, missiles launched out and hit the grenades, causing them to create a powerful blinding light. Kind of like the same light that brought me here. When the light faded the ships were gone, not even wreckage was there. I was gobsmacked at the tremendous power that was just shown.

'_Galactic blast,'_ I heard I voice say those words. Galactic blast . . . it made sense to call it that. Before I could contact Forte I was suddenly disconnected.

* * *

When I exited the simulator Forte held a look of shock and surprise. It quickly turned into a smile.

"That was incredible! You completed the mission well before the time ran out, you didn't lose a single ship, nor did they even get touched for that matter, and you eliminated the enemy quickly and effectively. Well done, you pass!" I smiled at her, barely managing to keep myself from jumping with joy, and gave a salute.

"Thanks Forte, I learned from the best." She gave a chuckle at that.

"Well, you've heard my opinion so let's hear the others." Huh, the others? As if on cue I was pounced on from behind.

"Congratulations Will!" Milfie yelled into my ear. I shook my head and turned to see the others smiling at me.

"Yeah congrates," Ranpha said.

"It was truly a wonderful display," continued Mint.

"It was . . . truly magnificent," Vanilla uttered, returning to her normal shy self. Tact patted my back.

"That really was good Will. I doubt the admirals will disagree when they see it." The admirals?

"What do you mean Tact?" he smiled.

"We're going to show this to the admirals when we get to Rhome, to try and convince them that you deserve a place here." I was stunned; they really wanted me to stay here.

"Thanks everyone." Tact just shook his head.

"Let's go to the brake room to celebrate," celebrate? No need to go that far.

"You don't have to do that. Your comments are more than enough." Truth was I just wanted to lie down for a bit in the whale room and listen to the waves but Tact wouldn't have it.

"Come on Will, it's for you after all." When you put it that way. . .

"Okay fine," I turned to the others. "You guys coming?" they all nodded except Vanilla. "Hmm, you don't want to Vanilla?" she shook her head.

"Sorry. I promised Dr Cera I'd help her with the infirmary." Couldn't argue with that, a promise is a promise.

"Okay, see ya later then." She nodded and left.

"Okay then guys lets go."

* * *

Maybe this hadn't been a good idea after all. I first question after the one's about the test was 'so how are you and Vanilla?' I nearly spat out my drink and answered nothing was happening between us but things didn't end there.

"C'mon there must be something going on between you two, why else would Vanilla open up to you?" Ranpha argued. That's right; at this point Vanilla shouldn't be acting like that. So I changed how things were meant to happen already, sue me.

"There is absolutely nothing going on between us, we're just good friends." _'Though you wish you were closer,'_ some part of me says. I don't bother arguing with myself because it's true; I do wish we were a little closer.

"Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that Will." Ranpha had a sly smirk on her face; it sent a shiver down my spine.

Forte stepped in. "Leave him alone Ranpha. We should be congratulating him, not teasing him." I mouthed 'thanks' to her.

"Okay fine, I'll leave him alone," liar. "Anyway, let's continue from where we left off earlier. Milfie, it's your turn." I was slightly confused by what she meant.

"Milfie's turn for what?" I asked her.

"Before your test started I was reading everyone's horoscope, I read Mint's and Forte's already so it's Milfie's turn." She's reading their horoscopes? We must be in chapter 3 of the game then.

"Okay then let's hear it," Ranpha nodded.

"Okay, Milfie, your constellation is Libra right?" Milfie nodded. "And your hobby is cooking right?" another nod. "What about favourite food?"

"I guess crepes or maybe ice cream or maybe. . ." Ranpha sighed.

"Once you start you don't stop, just say sweets." It's funny how Ranpha knows a lot about Milfie. Thinking about it, didn't they know each other before joining the angel wings? As if on cue, Tact spoke up.

"I have a feeling you already knew that Ranpha." I nodded and began portraying the ignorant newbie.

"Yeah, as-well as everything else, did you two know each other before joining the angel wings?" They nodded. Ranpha then spoke up again.

"Okay this goes there and that goes there. . ." Milfie seemed really overjoyed, shame it was going to crash on her head. "What's this!?" we all suddenly turned to her.

"What is it?" Mint asked.

"Don't keep us in suspense Ranpha, tell us." Forte yelled.

"Okay, for this Libra. . ."

"Yes, yes," here it comes.

"You'll have the worst luck in relationships." Oww, that had to hurt. Wait, wasn't the fortune a little different from that in the game . . . oh well.

"Eeeeh!?" Milfie looked broken-hearted, you have my sympathy. Ranpha continued reading.

"Someone you don't like will cause you a lot of trouble. Be careful of an unexpected encounter." That last part was pretty ominous.

"That is an intense prediction." Forte uttered. Milfie looked really down; I considered saying something but left it to Tact.

"Milfie, don't let it get you down. Whether a fortune is right or wrong can't change your fate. Isn't that what they say?" She seemed confused at what Tact said so I explained for him.

"What Tact is trying to say nothing is set in stone, whether a prediction is good or bad doesn't mean it's actually going to happen, right?" I got a chorus of nods. "Okay then, Ranpha, think you could do mine next?" She nodded.

"Okay, what's your constellation?"

"Leo," first one that came to my head because I didn't actually know.

"Same as mine," Ranpha stated. "Okay, hobby?"

"Travelling," had to follow up with my cover story after all.

"Favourite food?"

"Chicken(?)" just a random guess from the food I liked.

"Okay then, let's see . . . huh that's weird." I could tell everyone was perked up.

"What? What is it?" she seemed confused for some reason.

"For this Leo you will . . . embark on a terrible journey and made a life changing decision." My blood ran cold, that could mean anything from at the ball, to after the coup or even further ahead. I calmed down and noticed everyone was looking at me, worried.

"What?" Tact was the one to answer.

"Are you alright Will?" I nodded quickly, too quickly.

"Yeah I'm fine, why?"

"You turned pale; maybe you should see Dr Cera and Vanilla." I wanted to protest but saw no point.

"Okay, see you guys later," and with that I left the room.

* * *

Why did I freak out a bit from that? What could it by life changing decision? While I pondered this, I didn't notice I'd already arrived at the infirmary. Shaking my head, I entered.

"Hey Dr Cera, Vanilla." They seemed surprised to see me.

"Will, is there a problem?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Tact said I went a little pale after hearing my fortune, so he sent me down here." Cera's eyebrows rose.

"Fortune?"

"Ranpha my fortune from a magazine and Tact said I turned pale after hearing it." She nodded.

"Okay, Vanilla could check him for any ailments?" Vanilla gave the doctor a quick nod, took my hand and worked her magic. When she was done she looked up at me.

"There isn't anything wrong Will; maybe the fortune just gave you temporary shock?" I suppose that could have happened.

"Maybe . . . anyway thanks Vanilla, you really are incredible." She blushed and looked away again.

"W-Will. . ." a cough interrupted us.

"I feel like I've become a third wheel," Dr Cera complained. "Maybe I should give you two some alone time hum?" I flushed from embarrassment.

"You don't have to do that Doctor, I was just leaving anyway, see ya later Vanilla." I left the room.

* * *

'_Okay I should have half an hour before the hell hounds attack us, what to do in that time?'_ my answer came from behind me.

"Excuse me," I turned around to see Shiva's attendant.

* * *

"Yes? Does the Prince want to see me?" she nodded. "Okay, thank you" I ran to the audience chamber.

"You wanted to see me Shiva." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, I wanted to continue our discussion from earlier." Reasonable enough, but I rather not talk about being thrown off the ship again.

"Sure, but could we not talk about me being kicked off the ship?" she gave me a smile.

"From what I've been told, you may not be." Huh? Who told her what?

"What do you mean?"

"I heard you performed exceptionally, it should convince the admirals to keep you on the ship." Here's hoping. "By the way, are you free at the moment?" That's an odd question.

"Until we're attacked again I'm free to do what I want, why?" Her smile grew.

"Then could you accompany me to the park?" I was shocked for a moment but then smiled.

"Sure, it would be an honour." I gave her a mock bow, which caused her to laugh.

"Then, shall we go?" I nodded.

* * *

**That's this chapter done. Hope you guys enjoy this, give me comments on how to improve it and I'll have the next one ready in a week at most.**

**See ya**


	9. Chapter 8: Hell Hounds and the imposter

**Willgm: Hello again guys. I'm back with another chapter.**

**Will: Just get on with it.**

**Willgm: Oh yeah, Will's here today to do a disclaimer.**

**Will: Since you forget to do it everytime.**

**Willgm(annoyed): Just do it!**

**Will: Fine,(sigh) Willgm owns nothing but me and Lightbringer. The rest belongs to Broccoli.**

**Willgm: I knew I made you for a reason. Now then, on with the chapter.**

**Will: Hey, what was that!?**

* * *

Chapter 8: Hell Hounds and the imposter

It felt more relaxing than usual. Walking through the park the Shiva was unexpected. She surprised me when she asked but I'm glad I accepted.

"It is truly incredible that the Elsior has such a room." Shiva noted, well it did used to be an ambassador ship right?

"Didn't this ship used to be an ambassadors before it became military? So why wouldn't it have a nice place to relax like this?" Shiva gave a chuckle.

"I suppose your tight, still, it must be nice to come here whenever you wanted." I gave her a nod and we fell into silence.

I found my usual spot for relaxing here, me and Vanilla had that cake, and we sat down. I gave out a yawn and laid down on my back, using my arms as pillows. Shiva gave yet another chuckle.

"You seem right at home here," I nodded to her. "It will be a shame when our journey ends and I leave. I hope you will be allowed to remain here Will." I gave out a sigh.

"I'm sure everything will work out Shiva. We'll beat Eonia and save Transbaal, aswell as the white moon and Lady Shatyarn." Shiva's face fell at the mention of her mother's name. I wondered if she knew yet, wait, she finds out when we reach the white moon, best not tell.

"Lady Shatyarn. . ." I barley heard Shiva's mutter but I picked it up.

"I'm sure she's fine, the White moons got an impenetrable field around it right?" Shiva gave a nod. "Then there's nothing to worry about, Eonia won't be able to break through it." Shiva gave a smile. "You really care for her don't you?" again, she nodded.

"Lady Shatyarn has been like a mother to me since I was born, I have sometimes wished she actually was. . ." that was a low-blow, it broke my heart to see this and not reveal she was. No one said I can't give a little hint though.

"Best hold on to that wish," she seemed confused. "The unexpected can always happen, I'm proof of that." I filled out my answer with a smile, she seemed to understand.

"I see, thank you Will. Then I shall hold on to that wish." I gave her a nod and continued to lay back. "However," I perked up. "May I ask why you chose this particular spot?" my face immediately turned red.

"No reason! I just like this spot." She seemed unconvinced. "Give me a break please!" I stared at each other for a moment and then burst into barrels of laughter.

When our laughter died Shiva stood, I hadn't even noticed she'd sat down in the first place.

"Thank you for this Will. It has released some of my stress." I gave a smile and I mock salute.

"Just doing my job your highness." That earned another laugh.

"Yes . . . now then, shall-" her words were cut short from Almo's voice on the broadcaster.

"Enemy missile approaching the Elsior, we can't dodge It." Missile? Wait, that means. . . "All hands brace for impact!" I immediately grabbed hold of Shiva to keep her tumbling, before she could complain the missile hit. Shockwaves were sent through the entire ship. I stumbled and Shiva on top of me.

We both blushed, realizing our position and she jumped off me. I picked myself up and listened to Almo's report.

"Hanger on deck D hit! Enemy ship closing in, all hands to primary attack positions." I turned to Shiva and gave her a nod. She seemed to understand and returned it, with great haste I sprinted out of the park.

* * *

I reached the hanger within a minute or two, the exercise I've been doing is really helping. Upon entering I noticed only Milfie and Ranpha in their emblem frames, the others were talking to them from the side. I went up to them.

"What happened?" they all turned to me. "Why aren't you guys in your emblem frames?" Forte was the one who answered.

"The arms that set our ships need to be repaired after they were hit by the missile, but Milfie's, Ranpha's and yours are just fine." Huh, my was okay too? That's weird.

"Okay then, I'll suit up." I ran to Lightbringer and hopped in. _'Time for another battle,'_ Tact's face suddenly came on screen.

"What's the situation down there?" straight to the point, good.

"The emblem frames themselves are fine but the arm's that set our ships were damaged, only units #1, #2 and #8 are functioning." Forte reported, Tact seemed distraught.

"So only Milfie, Ranpha and Will can go huh . . . okay then, they'll go first while you guys get your preparations finished." Milfie and seemed happy to hear this.

"Acknowledged, I'm taking off now." Ranpha seemed to gain a tick mark from that.

"Hey, don't go flying out by yourself, we're coming to!" I let out a laugh.

"Yeah, save us for us would you."

* * *

It felt nice to be back in a cockpit again, despite it only being a week (simulations don't count). Though I was a bit anxious, we were going to be facing two of the hell hounds, Eonia's hired mercs. I turned my focus to the screen.

"Almo, put the current situation on the main screen." Lester's command was easily heard.

"Yes sir!" On the screen came the Elsior in the lower end of a massive asteroid and _three _ships to the left of us. Three, what!? They're should only be two!

"These are the fighters that hit us," Lester stated, pointing at the three red arrows.

"Unknown fighters huh, since we don't know their ability's we could be in trouble if they got near the Elsior." Tact seemed to think for a minute before he spoke again. "Alright, Milfie and the others will attack the fighters while the Elsior moves to cover." We gave a 'yes sir and moved out, or we would have, had we not been called.

"Please wait a minute ladies and gentleman," a guy with blue hair and a rose came on screen. Milfie seemed confused.

"Who's this guy?" The guy smiled.

"Do not fret, I am here my honey!" I had to hold back a laugh after seeing Milfie's face.

"Huh, m-my honey?" I saw Tact sweatdrop.

"Sounds like a weirdoes showed up," I gave a nod.

"Seems like it," I felt urged to say more but didn't want to interrupt.

"Ah, my honey. Thinking about you sets my heart ablaze. Can you not see how my feelings are?" it was getting harder and harder not to laugh.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"You want to get to know me, my honey? Maybe so, maybe so."

"I don't want to get to know you!" That's it, sorry guys for being unprofessional. I laughed like a mad man, catching everyone's attention, including Camus (weird guy). He seemed amused at my behaviour.

"And who might you be young man?" I calmed down and faced him.

"Names Will, and you're Camus, one of the Hell hounds correct?" His eyes widened for a second.

"That is correct, and how would you know that?" I gave him a smirk.

"I have my sources," I answered vaguely.

"Very well then, but yes my name is Camus O. Laphroaig. Is it not a beautiful name? Isn't it like a gentle breeze flowing through the air?" the last part was directed at Milfie.

"Doesn't wind not blow in space?" I face palmed, no Milfie is doesn't. Ranpha seemed annoyed to.

"Milfie, don't take him seriously. Guys like him need to be shot on site." A new voice and face came through the monitor.

"Whoa! I won't allow that!" the new guy had brown hair and an x shaped scar on his face. I barley heard Ranpha say her line from his yelling. "I am Guinness Stout. My only wish is to fight powerful enemies!" Ranpha seemed confused.

"Huh?"

"Ranpha Franboise. I shall learn whether you're a worthy rival in this battle!" that served to confuse her even more.

"Eh? How do you know are names? The names of the emblem frames pilots aren't generally made public." Guinness smirked.

"Never underestimate the power of our detective skills!" I shook my head.

"In other words you hacked into the imperial database."

"Ohh he's a smart one." The voice that came through this time was one I'd never heard before, that and it was female. When the image came on screen I nearly gasped.

On the screen was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. Long, flowing auburn hair, crystal clear blue eyes and confident smirk on her lips. She looked a lot like Kairi from kingdom hearts (don't own her, never will). It was the reason I almost gasped but what stopped me was the look in her eye.

They had a certain look that showed some kind of cold, calculative feeling that Kairi never had. It sent shivers down my spine just looking at them. I gave me a smirk.

"He's speechless. Never seen true beauty before?" her tome had a teasing, playful ring to it. A kind that made your heart flutter, which it did.

"I-it's n-not that I've never seen beauty before it's just. . ." I had nothing and I'd taken her bait.

"He looks like a fun one. Shame we can't get to know each other sweetie," I felt a shiver run down my spine and not an uncomfortable one either, much to my annoyance.

"Yeah, true shame. Oh well, I guess I have to blow you into space dust now." A spark of interest came into her eyes.

"Is that a challenge? Then I look forward to seeing you in action, big boy." I couldn't decide to be either angry or interested. This girl had spiked my curiosity, seeing as she isn't supposed to be here. My thoughts were cut off by Tact's voice.

"Will answer me!" I shook my head and turned to Tact's screen.

"Yeah, read you loud clear, why?"

"You weren't picking up on the comm, is it damaged?" my comm? Wait, did she . . . put us onto an encrypted channel? Oh she good.

"No everything's fine, anyway orders?" He smirked at me.

"Engage," I gave him a smirk of my own.

"Roger."

* * *

I turned to the front to see Milfie and Ranpha already setting off; no doubt to the one's causing them headaches. I turned my gaze to the third fighter, the one with the unknown girl in it. I was getting excited, alright, let's do this!

I blasted off at full speed, charging at the unknown beauty, wait . . . did I just think that? Damn it! Glad Mint's not here to read my mind. I shook my head away from the thoughts and opened fire with a barrage of missiles, which she elegantly dodged. I released two more bursts and a blast of bullets, yet she still dodged! Before I could release anything else she blasted me with a missile before flying to the side to avoid colliding into me. The missile had been shot at close range and I couldn't dodge.

The impact shook the whole ship round, I barely kept control. She's good, all those shots and not a single hit, while shaking from a single shot. I released some missiles from behind, each landed a hit. They didn't seem to affect her though. Her face suddenly came on screen.

"You'll need to do better than that to beat Me." Taunting huh, sorry not falling for it.

"We'll just have to see then." Her smirk filled me with odd confidence.

"Looking forward to it."

I did a U-turn and began the chase. I launched missiles and bullets at her, everything I had, but only half managed to land and it didn't seem like she was wearing down. I dodge rolled to avoid a missile she launched and countered with my own, she wasn't so lucky

"AAAHHHHHH!" oh, seems I hit an engine. Time to end this-

"I think it's time to go. Guinness, Sora we're leaving." Sora? That's her name? Guinness gave a 'yes sir' and Sora gave a 'sure thing'. Her screen came back on.

"Not bad at all," shockingly she was smiling. "Looks like the White moon chose well." Huh! What did she mean?

"What do you mean by that?" she laughed.

"You're not the only one here not from their original world." Did she mean. . . "I look forward to fighting you again Will, till we meet again." With that she ran, ran into chrono drive. What did she mean by that? Is she also from-

"WILL! Answer me!" if I'd been on a chair at the moment I'd have fallen off.

"Yes I'm here! Don't yell."

"You weren't answering again. You sure your comm is working?" I frantically nodded.

"Yes, it's working fine. Tact, stop worrying okay? I'm coming in now."

* * *

As soon as I landed in the hanger, I was greeted by an annoyed Ranpha.

"Will! Why didn't you answer us!? I called you over a dozen calls." What she on about?

"What do you mean? I didn't receive any calls." Forte came up, also looking annoyed.

"Don't give us that Will. We called you too after Ranpha couldn't, why didn't you answer?" they were seriously confusing me.

"I didn't get any calls seriously! Maybe Sora blocked your calls?" They gave me confused glares.

"Who's Sora?" Weren't they listening?

"The third pilot, I was talking to her over the whole battle. Didn't you hear it?" they should have.

"We didn't hear anything Will, don't make lies up." Ranpha was glaring hard at me now.

"Stop." We all turned to Vanilla, the source of the voice. "Will isn't lying, I can tell." Thanks for the vote in confidence Vanilla. Ranpha and Forte seemed to calm down.

"Fine," Ranpha gave me one last glare. "Don't think this is over, I'll make you wish she didn't save you after your next training session." I gulped, I am so dead.

"Good work you three." Our gaze shifted to Tact, who'd just entered the hanger.

"What was with that guy, I'm pissed off!" Ranpha vented out. Not just at him I bet.

"Awww, I'm so embarrassed. Everyone please forget you heard any of that." Milfie certainly was flustered.

"It's okay Milfie. No one here's going to make fun of you over such a minor thing." Milfie seemed relieved. Tact then turned his gaze to me. "Will, your actions, over the comm and in the battle concern me." Damn, not going to get away from this easy. "You ignored both me and the others both before and during the battle aswell as yelled at me afterwards." 'Gulp' I'm dead.

"It wasn't my fault Tact, the enemy engaged me in an encrypted channel during the battle and blacked off my comm from you guys." He didn't seem to believe my story. "I swear to you that it's the truth Tact, I give you my word." I could see Vanilla pleading with him to. He eventually gave in.

"Alright Will, I'll trust you." I gave him a smile.

"Thanks Tact. Well, I need to fix my ship's hull. Could you help me with that Vanilla?" she gave me a kind nod. "Thanks." Ranpha seemed annoyed.

"I'm so annoyed! I'm going to take a shower." Not a good idea was what I wanted to yell, but she wouldn't listen even if I did, so I went back to Lightbringer instead.

After Vanilla finished talking to Tact about something I couldn't remember she came over to help. We were just about finished when-

"AAHHHH!" I scream came out across the whole hanger. I immediately dropped the tools I was holding and ran, straight to the locker room.

* * *

When I reached it Tact was standing outside the door.

"Tact what happened? I heard a scream." He jumped a little at my voice.

"Um . . . well-" he was cut off by the arrival of the others.

"Tact what's going on?" Milfie asked.

"Yes, I heard a scream just now." Mint stated.

"Well, what's going on Mr Commander?" Forte asked.

"Um, well I-" Ranpha was the one to cut him off this by coming out of the locker room. Her face was a little flushed.

"Hey everyone listen. This guy was peeping on me!" 'shock!' well, not really, at least for me.

"Ehh! Tact is that true!?" Milfie screamed.

"She seems pretty pissed off. You should apologize quickly Mr Commander." Forte yelled at him. Better step in to help him.

"I don't think Tact would do that," all eyes turned to me. "Besides, Tact was in the hanger just a minute ago, you sure it was him?" the last part was directed to Ranpha.

"Absolutely! No mistake about it."

"By the way, I did see Tact in front of the locker room earlier." Mint pointed out.

"Even Mint is saying that . . . I beg your understanding." He seemed to be getting depressed.

"But it's the truth, I called out to you but you just ignored me and left."

"I'm innocent!" Ranpha just scoffed.

"Stop making a half-hearted excuse and just confess already!" 'ahh!' we turned to Milfie who screamed. "Why are you suddenly shouting?"

Do you think could be what her fortune meant?" Milfie asked.

"Ah, you will get close to someone of the opposite sex in a startling situation? In any case the situation fits." Forte gave out a smirk at the end of the sentence.

"I seriously doubt that's it." I pointed out.

"Yeah! I seriously doubt this is it." Forte didn't seem to be listening.

"So Mr Commander, you did want that fortune to come true and decided to achieve it by force?" Tact shook his head furiously. I decided to step in, hopefully this would work.

"Guys I doubt this has anything to do with her fortune and if I'm right, this means we have an imposter on-board. Possibly an enemy probe." They all turned their heads to me, Forte suddenly turned serious.

"That is a possibility." She stated.

"Yeah that has to be it!" Tact screamed. "How do we deal with this though?"

"I already have a plan," they all turned to me again. "Send a call to the bridge and tell everyone to keep an eye out for Tact if he seems to be acting strange." They simply nodded.

"And what are you going to do?" Ranpha asked me.

"Simple," I patted Tact on his shoulder. "We're going to find this imposter, right?" I gave him a look that said 'you don't a choice in the matter.' At that he simply nodded.

"Yeah, we're both going to find this guy, I promise." I nodded to him and began to leave. _"Could you keep an eye on him please?"_ I whispered to Ranpha.

"_Why?"_ She asked back.

"_Because my idea may be false and it may have actually been him, so keep a close watch okay?"_ she nodded. I nodded back and finally left the corridor.

* * *

Okay, now that that's been taken care of I have a probe to catch, now where to look first? Maybe I'll check the infirmary, he eventually goes there and ruins the sweater Cera makes right? Well time to go.

* * *

"Oh Will, hello." Cera greeted me when I came in, Vanilla was looking at Kuromie.

"Hello Dr Cera, you too Vanilla." I smiled at her.

"Will, why are you here? Are you felling unwell?" I shook my head.

"No, actually I need to talk to you and Kuromie for a second. That okay?" She nodded, not bothering to ask how I knew Kuromie was here. She brought Kuromie over.

"Will? What is it?" I lead them outside the room.

"There's an imposter of Tact on-board." Their eyes grew wide in surprise. "I'd like you guys to keep an eye out for him and call me if he seems to act odd if you see him. They nodded "Thanks you two." With that I left.

* * *

I'd just reached the audience chamber. Shiva's attendant seemed surprised to see me.

"Will? Why are you here? The prince hasn't summoned you."

"I'm not here to see the Prince. I came to ask you to keep an eye out if you see the commander and he seems to being acting strange okay?" she seemed confused by my request.

"Why?"

"Because there's an imposter, an enemy probe wondering around the ship impersonating the commander." Her eyes widened with understanding. "Please keep an eye out and tell the prince." She nodded. "Thank you." I left.

* * *

I couldn't think of who to tell next and ended up wandering into the convenience store. Tact was their talking to the clerk.

"Hey Tact." He seemed tired, probably from wondering around for the past half hour.

"Hey Will. Any luck so far?" I shook my head.

"None, though I have told Vanilla, Kuromie and Sh- the princes attendant to keep an eye out." He nodded and didn't seem to catch my slip-up. I pinch of gold suddenly caught my eye.

"Huh, what's this?" it turned out to be some change. "Spare change? Someone must have dropped it." That someone being-

"Hey! That's mine." Speak of the devil. Ranpha ran up to me and snatched the coin from my hand. "I dropped this yesterday, don't steal over people's money.

"I didn't. I just picked it up from the floor." She suddenly shrieked. "What now?"

"My charm, it's gone!"

"What charm?" Tact asked.

"The charm on my purse, I must have dropped it! Could you help me find it Tact?" he sighed.

"Yeah, alright." My phone suddenly went off.

"Excuse me." I took it out my pocket and answered. "Hello?"

"Will, someone unravelled the sweater Dr Cera's was making." Vanilla's voice came through the line.

"Any idea who did it?"

"Dr Cera said Tact did it." Damn, too late to stop that one.

"On my way!" I hung up and put the phone away.

"What is it Will?" Tact and Ranpha were looking at me weirdly.

"Our imposter unravelled the sweater Dr Cera was making." Their eyes widened. "You guys just look for that charm, I'll deal with this." Before they could say anything I ran off.

* * *

"I'm here." Vanilla nodded to me, Cera seemed confused by my appearance.

"Will, why are you back here?"

"Vanilla told me Tact ruined your sweater." She nodded. "It wasn't him, it was an imposter." Her eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" I nodded. "Vanilla is he correct?" she nodded. Then I'll believe you." My phone went off again.

"Hello?"

"The prince has disappeared! Have you seen him?" Shiva's attendant was one the line.

"The prince has gone missing!" I didn't pay attention to Vanilla's and the Dr's faces.

"We turned our eyes away for a minute and he was gone!"

"Okay I'll go find him, you and the rest of the attendants stay there." She probably wanted to refuse but she didn't. I hung up. "Sorry you two, I have to go." I ran out the room, towards the park.

* * *

I should be able to find Shiva here. This was where she went in the game. On a hunch I went to the spot I took her to earlier. To my relief I found her there.

"Shiva!" she looked up at me and smiled.

"Will. Why are you yelling?"

"Why did you run off on our own? Didn't your attendant tell you we have an enemy probe wandering around?" she nodded. "Then why are you here?"

"I wanted I change of pace so I came here. Are you not tired from running over the ship to find this imposter and me?" I nodded. "Then come and sit." Not having a choice, I obeyed.

We sat in silence for several minutes. I couldn't think of anything to say. Then, it came to me.

"Sorry about before Shiva." She turned to me, confused. "When I dragged you on-top of me when that missile hit, I'm sorry." She seemed to remember as she was blushing.

"It was not your fault Will, but I would like some warning next time." I gave her a nod. The room suddenly became pick black. "What! What's this?"

"Looks like a blackout, you're not scared of the dark are you?" my voice had a teasing tone in it.

"O-of course not! But make stupid assumptions." I gave out a laugh.

"It's alright to admit if you're afraid you know. Besides, I'm here to protect you."

"W-Will. . ."

"Come on, let's get out of here." Despite being in the dark I managed to get up and help Shiva up. "I remember the way back from here so it should be easy to get out, even with the black out." I grabbed Shiva by the hand and began to lead her out.

After I minute I heard a voice.

"It's okay Ranpha, I'm here with you. Just listen to the sound of my voice." It sounded like Tact. That right, he and Ranpha come in here because the imposter comes in here.

"Really?" I hear Ranpha's reply.

"Yeah, I promise."

"Yeah. . ."

"Um now what . . .? Want to talk about. . ."

"It's okay, geez." She sounded a bit peeved.

"Ehh?"

"You don't have to talk about anything."

"Ah . . . okay. . ." The light suddenly turned back on. Time for a little payback Ranpha.

"Hey you two!" I yelled, they jumped up in surprise.

"Kyaa!" I laughed at their expressions, Shiva joined in.

"P-prince Shiva, Will! What are you two doing here?" Tact asked us.

"I found the prince here before the blackout and was taking him back to the audience chamber. We aren't interrupting anything right?" I gave them a cheeky smile.

"O-of course n-not! Right, Tact?"

"Y-yeah we weren't doing anything, really." I gave them a smile.

"Okay then."

"What was the cause of the blackout?" Shiva asked them.

"I don't know." Tact answered. "At least the powers back on now." A metallic sound suddenly came out.

"Hmm, what was that?" Shiva asked.

"Not sure, sounded like it came from over there. Wait, that's!" Tact suddenly walked out of the bush.

"No way! They're two Tact's!" I pulled out a gun that Forte lent me in case I wanted to do extra practice, guess I found some.

"Don't move!" I pointed the gun at the fake Tact's chest. "So you're the one causing all the trouble? Well it's for you to be send to the scrape ward!"

"So you're the one who peeped on me! Time for some payback!" Ranpha ran at it.

"Wait Ranpha, it's too dangerous." Too late, the fake Tact let loose some smoke bombs.

"Cough, cough. Guys! You okay?" I yelled out.

"Cough, cough. Yeah, I'm fine." Tact answered. "Ranpha, prince Shiva you okay?" two 'yes's' came out.

When the smoke cleared out, the two Tact's were standing next to each other!

"The two Tact's are standing next to each other!" Ranpha yelled out.

"Ah, your right, I'm standing next to me!" The Tact on the right said.

"Ah, your right, I'm standing next to me!" The Tact on the left said. I swung the gun the from one to the other.

"Dammit! I can't tell the difference. They even sound the same." I really couldn't see any difference in appearance, wait, appearance? I've got an idea.

"There must be a difference." Shiva said

"I think I've got it." All eyes were on me. "I'm going to ask you guys a question okay?" they nodded "What's 56x78?" They seemed confused I'd ask such a question.

"Um. . ." The Tact one the right said.

"4368!" The one on the left said, gotcha. "Now shoot him!" pointing to Tact, I smirked.

"Wrong answer." Before it could do anything, I shot it. A breaking of circuits was heard and the fake Tact fell to the ground, it's camouflage shutting down to reveal a probe.

"Erm. . ." Ranpha stuttered. "That was the right answer." I gave her a smirk.

"I know, but can a person really figure that out so quickly?" Her eyes widened in understanding.

That was pretty clever Will." Shiva said.

"Thanks Shiva." I put my hand over my mouth, realizing my slip-up. Tact gave me a confused look while Ranpha looked livid.

"Shiva!? You call my member of the royal family by their first name!" I began to sweat.

"Uh, well I. . ." I was saved my Shiva.

"It is alright Franboise, I have given him permission." Thanks Shiva. Ranpha seemed to calm down.

"Okay," she turned to the probe. "So what's this thing?"

"An optical camouflage probe, designed to use 3-D imaging to mimic humans and go on recon missions." Tact answered.

"So this thing went all over the ship disguised as you and sabotaged the whole ship? .sigh. We can't catch a break huh?" I then noticed something. "Huh, a piece of yarn, So it was the probe after all."

"Have you learned anything from the debris Will?" I nodded.

"The chain of incidences aboard the ship and the malfunctions were probably distractions, it's real mission was to probably find out if you were on the ship Shiva." She lowered her head.

"Makes sense if they know you're not on the White moon. The Elsior is the most likely place you'd be." Ranpha stated.

"Anyway, it's probably recorded where we're heading after it's trip to the bridge." Tact said. I nodded.

"So the enemy will probably have an ambush waiting for us, Tact head for the bridge and tell Lester. Me and Ranpha will head for the hanger and await orders." Ranpha nodded.

"Okay, head out."

* * *

**Willgm: DONE! 5,000 words! I really worked hard on this one.**

**Will: Don't compliment yourself like that.**

**Willgm: I have the right! That's the longest piece of writing I've ever done.**

**Will: Good for you.**

**Willgm: At any rate, tell me what you guy's think about this chapter. Also, to you guests that are reading this, you can give comments too. If you have anything to say, let me know. Also let me know on what you think on Sora.**

**Will: Who'd want to care about her?**

**Sora: You would.**

**Will: W-what are you doing here?**

**Sora: Front door was open.**

**Will: Uh, well. . . (Will runs out of the room)**

**Willgm: Thank you Sora, he was getting annoying.**

**Sora: My pleasure.**

**Willgm: Anyway, tell me what you think, I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible and I'll see you next time.**

**Sora: Bye! **


	10. Chapter 9: Fortune dud and the past

**Willgm: I'm back again guys! And I'm here with another chapter.**

**Will: Why are you typing like that?**

**Willgm: For a change, I'm always writing the same intro more or less. Anyway, Will's here to do the disclaimer again.**

**Will: Why?**

**Willgm: Because the others are busy.**

**Will: No their not!**

**Willgm: I checked, their all extremely busy today. But I may be able to bring Vanilla next time.**

**Will (blushing): Oh, okay, that's good. (Blush disappears) anyway, Willgm doesn't own Galaxy angels, only me, Lightbringer and Sora.**

**Willgm: Thank you Will, now on with the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Fortune dud and the past

I was currently inside Lightbringers cockpit listening to Tact explain the situation to the Angels and Lester. The other had arrived shortly after me and Ranpha.

When Tact finished he said: "And that's our current situation, if me and Will are right, the enemies going to be waiting for us." Lester nodded with a grim face.

"This doesn't put us in a favourable position. What do you suggest Tact?" I butted in before Tact had a chance to speak.

"We do what we normally do," all eyes turned to me. "We fight them, beat them and be on our way. Even if we're outnumbered I doubt we'll have a problem taking them out, right?" I noticed Ranpha give a nod.

"Will's right, we can take them." I series of nods followed.

Almo suddenly spoke up. "We're exiting chrono drive, Angel wings standby in primary formation."

"Time to see if we were right," we blasted out of chrono drive. "Coco, scanners!"

"No ship abnormalities, enemy fleet sighted!"

"Angel wings get ready."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

After a minute, Almo spoke again. "Analysis of the hostile fleet is being displayed on the monitor."

On the screen, there were two asteroids, one big, and one small. A destroyers and an unknown frigate (missile) hid under the smaller asteroid. Above the bigger asteroid, in the north west of the screen, were three cruisers and a missile frigate, a destroyer was in the middle of the two asteroids. In the east of the screen there were three destroyers and a missile frigate.

"The enemy consist of cruisers, destroyers and there are some unknown large-scales battleships here." Lester showed a picture of each ship as he mentioned them.

"Another one? What do we know about it?" Tact asked.

"Looks like a missile frigate to me Tact," I pointed out. "It'll be bad if any of them get to the Elsior."

"Any suggestions on how we deal with this Tact?" Lester asked him.

"Units #1, #2 and #4 will eliminate the enemies behind the small asteroid; the Elsior will take cover behind it to cover against the enemy. Units #3, #5 and #8 will move to attack the enemy at the right. After the Elsior is safe, the angel wings will regroup and repel the enemy. That is all; the rest is up to you.

"Okay Tact, let's do this guys."

As soon as I was out the hanger bay me, Mint and Vanilla blasted off to the right of the asteroid while the others went to take out the ones behind the other one.

After a minute of flying we reached the first destroyer. I let loose a missile while mint fired with her fliers, the combined hits destroyed it in an instant. I did a small fist pump and continued on.

When we reached the missile frigate and other destroyers I shifted my target to the missile frigate. Letting loose a stream of bullets and a few missiles I barely had time to dodge the missiles it launched at us. Leaning up, I went overhead, above the ships and shot some more missiles. The result destroyed the frigate. I cut my engine and let myself drift until I was back on level with the others, who had destroyers the destroyers.

"Nice work guys, any left?"

Tact answered my question. "Angel wings, return to the Elsior, we're getting out of here." I gave him a nod.

"Roger that."

* * *

After returning to the hanger, we rushed to the bridge.

"We did it Tact!" Ranpha yelled out. "When we work together we're invincible. I mean that together we're . . . er" I laughed.

"We get it Ranpha, still that was really impressive, you did great out there. You guys worked hard too." The others groaned.

"That was scary . . . but for now, I'm glad we won" Milfie said.

"I seemed to be somewhat out of form." Mint replied.

"Too bad I couldn't make it huh? Leave some for the rest of us next time you two." Forte mumbled.

"Tact, I'm grateful for your orders." Vanilla simply stated. I had to hold in a sigh, they weren't that bad out there. Tact, being the dense idiot he was, didn't notice.

"Good work everyone. Okay, how about we go to the brake room and have some tea? Running all over the ship has left my throat dry." I huffed.

"I'm the one who took it down, I deserve a break more then you." Naturally, I was ignored.

"Agreed, okay everyone, let's go." Milfie cried out happily.

"No helping it. I'll come with you." Ranpha said.

"Guys!" I cried out. A round of laughs followed.

* * *

After we had reached the brake room we told everyone about what had happened with the imposter. I got annoyed when Tact failed to mention my part in it.

"Hey I helped too!" all eyes turned to me. "I was the one who took it down after all." Tact scratched his head nervously, probably fearing I'd use the gun on him too.

"Sorry Will, yeah you helped out a lot." I nodded my thanks and he continued on.

"So the peeping tom wasn't you after all." Forte said after he finished.

"Yeah, now I'm finally free of suspicion." I let out a grin.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Everyone looked confused at my statement. "I still want to know about what you and Ranpha were doing before the light came back on." Ranpha's face flushed red and the others leaned.

"What do you mean by that Will?" Forte asked me.

"When I was bringing the prince out of the park, I heard those two talking and when the lights came back on they were on top of each other." Ranpha's face was a tomato now and Tact's didn't look any better.

"Oho!" Forte chuckled. "Care to explain you two?" She was smirking at them. Neither of them knew what to say. I let out a laugh.

"Relax, you don't have to answer, I just wanted to tease you for all the times you teased me." They seemed to calm down.

"Anyway," Tact stated. "I'll be glad if I didn't have to go through that again." I nodded in agreement with that.

"Huh, where's the magazine?" Ranpha asked, looking around the other tables.

"Still doing fortune telling?" I asked her which she gave a nod to.

"Vanilla wasn't with us when we did it earlier so it's her turn." Mint informed me.

"Yeah but I can't find the magazine." Ranpha yelled out.

"Aren't there other ways of doing fortune telling? Like palm reading?" she shook her head.

"That's no good! This fortune teller has a 100% accurate prediction rate."

"100%?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I was with Tact in a startling place, just like it predicted. I guess that makes him by. . ." Tact seemed confused.

"Your what?" Ranpha began to blush again.

"Ah, that's, uh . . . your nothing. I'm drinking my tea, too hot!" In a panic Ranpha from her cup and set her tongue on fire. Kind of hard to imagine seeing as she loves extremely spicy food.

"You burnt your tongue because you drank from your cup in a panic, as to your fortune, it is possible it's Tact." The others looked surprised at my statement. "What?"

"Nothing, I just never expected you to say that." Forte answered me.

"Found it!" Ranpha walked over to Vanilla, magazine in hand.

"Let's give Vanilla her fortune, what's your star sign?"

"Aquarius." She replied back.

"Aquarius huh, let's see let's see. . ." I then noticed something on the back of the magazine.

"Hey Ranpha, can I look at that for a moment?"

"Sure." She passed me the magazine, I looked at the back if the magazine and read out a warning.

"Fortunes apply to Transbaal system residents only," Everyone turned their attention to me. "When someone moves between stars the locations change and a correct fortune is impossible. Please be aware of this." I handed the magazine back to Ranpha.

"What does this mean?"

Vanilla answered for me. "It means that the predictions are invalid aboard the Elsior." Ranpha seemed crushed to say the least.

"You mean all the predictions are false?" Forte asked, I gave her a nod.

"No way!?" Ranpha screamed. "But I really believed in them! It was really bothering me!" Milfie walked up to her.

"Ranpha, why are you suddenly shouting? What's wrong?" silence. "Ranpha, can you hear me? Hello?" still silence.

"I think she's broken down." I told Milfie. "Or maybe in a state of denial." Ranpha suddenly snapped out of her trance.

"Ah, yeah, I was dizzy for a moment there. If you'd excuse me, I need some sleep." I nodded to her and watched her go.

"Will she be okay?" Tact asked.

"She'll be fine," Forte assured him. "She'll recover after a good night's sleep."

"Yeah, and ready to kick my ass in sparring." That gained some laughs.

"Why do people believe in fortune telling?" Vanilla suddenly asked.

Mint answered her "Probably to ease their apprehension of the future . . . something like that, I can understand the feeling." I nodded, I could too.

"But at the same time, you don't know if it'll come true or not. Or if it'll actually happen." Forte pointed out. That was also true.

"Umm . . . Why did Ranpha run off?" Milfie asked us.

"Looks like someone doesn't understand what's going on." I pointed out.

"Yes?"

"Milfie, do you believe in the predictions you heard earlier?" Vanilla asked her.

"What were they again? I've already forgotten." That's not something you say with a smile Milfie.

". . . Really. . ." you can't believe it either Vanilla?

"I'm hungry at the moment; I'll go eat some cake." Forte began laughing.

"That's so like you." Mint joined her in the laughing.

"Eh, why's everyone laughing? You're grinning to Tact." Tact smiled innocently.

"I'm doing nothing of the sort. Well . . . maybe a little."

"What's so funny? Ah guy's come on." We had a final round of laughter after that.

* * *

I was sitting in my room, sighing. It had been a few days now since we destroyed the probe and I was noticing that we were running low on supplies. I'd asked Almo to lend me the supply roster and looked up on what we were missing; from what we should have had we were really low. I guess we've reached chapter 4, meaning we'll be meeting up with Mint's dad's company.

I put down the supply roster and began to make my way to the bridge, or I would have, had my door bell not rang.

"It's open." Vanilla came walking through the door. "Hey Vanilla, you need something?" she shook her head.

"I wanted to ask you something." She told me.

"What?"

"I'd like to . . . I'd like to know about your family." I was shocked at her sudden interest in my past.

"M-my family?" she gave me a nod. "W-well I honestly haven't thought of them since coming here, I've been focusing of what I'm doing here."

She seemed confused by my reasoning. "But Ranpha still has time to send messages to her family, don't you?" I shook my head.

"It's not that I don't want to keep in touch with them I just . . . can't do that at the moment. They live somewhere I can't reach, no matter what I use." _Well, being in a different dimension entirely would make it hard to talk to them._ Her eyes widened, did she think I meant. . .

"You mean there. . ." I furiously shook my head.

"No there not dead, as far as I know at least." She seemed to relax. "My parents were kind people; they raised me and my siblings really well. I was the youngest of three." She seemed like she was trying to imagine it in her head.

"I had a little group of friends when I was in school; we looked out for each other of the time we knew one another, but we eventually drifted away, doing our own thing." She gave me a nod to continue. "At the end of high school one of my friends died and I put myself into a shell to keep people out. My older brother and sister helped when they could and introduced me to new people, who broke me out of it, I really owed them." Vanilla gave me a smile.

"My brother became an engineer and my sister became a teacher, I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life. I thought about going into the military several times but continued working to do other things. Then, one day, while traveling, I was hit by some blinding light and woke up in the infirmary, you know the rest." It felt really good telling someone about my past, and I'm glad it was Vanilla. "Well, that my entire life story so far, what do you think?" she gave me another smile.

"You seem to have had a good life." She sounded a little envious.

"I'm not really focusing on the past; I'm looking forward for the future. I feel like I've found my purpose in life since coming here and meeting you all, I feel needed." I left it there for it all to sink in.

"Hey Vanilla, why me?" she looked confused. "Why are you suddenly interested in my past and why are you more open with me then the others?"

She considered the question for a bit before answering. "I wanted to . . . to get to know you better, you've hardly told us anything about you and you know all about us." I shook my head.

"Only the bare minimum and I don't know anything about you. I've told you my life story, and you tell me yours, please." She looked away, a little hurt, before nodding.

"I have no parents," I knew that already. "I was raised by sister Beryl, a nun who taught me how to use my Nanomachines." I nodded to her to continue. "She . . . died, I wasn't strong enough to save her." Tears began to fall down her cheek; I moved to wipe them away.

"How did she die? If you don't mind me asking," she nodded.

"The doctor said it was because of old age but-" I stopped her there.

"If she died of old age there's nothing anyone can do about it. It wasn't your fault Vanilla, all that matters is that you treasure the time you spent with her." She seemed confused.

"Want do you mean Will?" I smiled at her.

"Did you enjoy the time you spent with her?" she nodded. "Then hold on to those memories and you'll never have to be sad. Besides, if you want to see her again all you have to do is look in here." I pointed to her heart.

She clutched her hand around where her heart was.

"Do you mean that Will?"

"Well it's something I believe in anyway, I haven't actually lost anyone I cared about before so I could just be talking out my ass." She gave a little laugh. "That's something I want to see more often," another confused look. "You laughing and smiling, I want to see that more often." Vanilla blushed. "Well, let's hear the rest." She nodded

The rest of her story was pretty expected, worked hard at using her Nanomachines until she was noticed by the navy and assigned to the angel wing.

"Thanks for telling me Vanilla, sounds like you had an interesting life, what do you plan to do when this coup's over?" she didn't seem to have an answer, I could relate. "Anyway, thanks for telling me, I have to get back to work." She gave me one last smile and left.

I smiled to myself; I felt that me and Vanilla just got closer. Shaking my head in amusement, I grabbed the list I made and made my way to the bridge.

* * *

**Willgm: Done guys, let me know what you think that this chapter.**

**Will: So that's my background?**

**Willgm: Yep, I hope it wasn't too bad.**

**Will: It was fine; will we get to meet my family at all?**

**Willgm: Already have a plan for that, but you'll have to find out when we get to it.**

**Will: Fine.**

**Willgm: Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this and I'll have the next one posted as soon as possible, bye.**


	11. Chapter 10: argument between friends-

**Willgm: Hello guys, back again with a new chapter . . . I need to get a new opener.**

**Will: No kidding, that's getting old.**

**Willgm: This coming from you?**

**Will: good point.**

**Sora: Just get on with it already.**

**Willgm: When'd you get here?**

**Sora: Just now.**

**Willgm: Right . . . on with the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Argument between friends and misunderstanding

I'd just reached the bridge and heard Coco explaining to Tact our supply shortage.

"While it's usually the bridges job to keep track of it, Will offered to take a look for us." Coco explained, Tact seemed confused about my involvement.

"Why would Will offer to help? Not that I wouldn't appreciate it," Coco shrugged her shoulders.

"We're not sure," Lester told him. "After the last attack he asked to look at our supply list and write out what we were missing. So Will, how does it look?" Tact turned sharply to me in surprise.

"Will, when'd you get here?" ignoring Tact for the moment I handed my findings to Lester.

"That's a list of the general things we need, though I still need to ask the angel's if there's anything they're missing." Lester gave me a nod and looked things over, I turned to Tact. "Want to come with me and ask after I get something to eat?" he nodded.

"Yeah sure, I'm a bit hungry too," as if to prove it his stomach growled. I let out a laugh.

"Guess that decides that," I turned to Lester. "I'll leave the list to you guys okay?" I got some nods and I left the bridge with Tact.

* * *

The cafeteria was usually crowded when we arrived; guess everyone was hungry for some lunch.

"Tact, Will!" we turned our heads and saw Milfie and Mint; I waved them and walked over.

"Yo Milfie, and Mint too." Tact called out, I said 'hey' and sat down.

"Are you two here for lunch?" Milfie asked. We nodded.

"Yeah, I've been working on looking at our supply list for the last few days in my free time and only just finished so I haven't eaten today." Mint gave me a nod.

"Keep up the good work then," I smiled at her and zoned out of the conversation.

'_It's been an eventful journey so far and everything's gone according to the game, other than me and that Sora girl.'_

"_You're not the only one here not from their original world"_

What did she mean by that? Is she from earth as-well or maybe from a new world entirely or maybe from Eden? Whatever the case I need to speak with her again, she also said the white moon chose well, why would it choose me?

"WILL!" I was thrown out of my thoughts (and my chair) by a loud scream. "Are you okay?" I looked up to Milfie's apologetic face; she was the one who yelled.

"Yeah, I'm fine but why'd you yell at me?" that really hurt my left ear.

"Sorry, but you weren't listening." Milfie puffed her cheeks out in annoyance, Mint joined her.

"You should pay attention in the future Will. You might get in trouble otherwise." I bowed my head a little in apology.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about things." The little anger they had vanished. "Where's Tact?" I asked after noticing his absents.

"He went to get his lunch, that's why we were yelling at you." Before I could say anything else Tact came back empty-handed.

"Nothing on the menu you wanted?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Assorted desserts were all that's left," he suddenly looked at Mint. "Don't tell me that's what you're eating Mint." She nodded.

"Yeah, I'm eating rainbow layered jelly. Aren't the colours beautiful?"

"I heard from a friend that it's extremely sweet," another lie to the list. "If desserts all that's left I think I'll just go." I turned to leave but Mint stopped me.

"Wait Will, didn't you say you haven't eaten today? You shouldn't stay hungry for long or ship a meal. If you'd like I could give you a piece of my jelly." She scooped up a piece and held it out for me.

"You aren't serious right?" she shook her head, is she seriously going to spoon-feed me? Isn't she meant to do this for Tact?

"Open wide." I sighed and ate it. It didn't taste all that bad, even with the rushing of sweetness that came after it. I grabbed a little bit of water and drank it.

"It was okay, though a little too sweet for my liking," I said after downing the glass. Mint let out a laugh. "What's in that?" I pointed to the jelly.

"Seven different artificial fruit juices and sweetness mixed into one." I almost sighed at her enjoyment of telling me, she really was a sweet fanatic.

'_And a telepath'_ a voice in my head said. I suddenly remembered that and started to worry, I hope she wasn't listening to my thoughts earlier.

"You alright Will?" Tact asked me. I nodded to him.

"Yeah, why?" I took a glance at Mint.

"You started to look a little pale, maybe you should go see Vanilla." I shook my head.

"No, I was just thinking about how Ranpha and Forte's been running me ragged for the last few days."

True to her word Ranpha started going harder on me for supposedly abandoning them when I was fighting Sora and Forte's taking it as an excuse to work me even harder. Today was my first day to myself since the last fight and I'm still working.

"Should I ask them to take it a little easier on you?" Tact asked me. I shook my head again.

"Don't bother; Ranpha will just think I'm hiding from it and work me even harder, so would Forte." Milfie and Mint nodded their heads in agreement.

"Speaking of Ranpha," Mint spoke up. "She was complaining about the shower earlier. I wonder what it was about.

"Aw, this sucks!" speak of the devil, Ranpha walked in looking pissed.

"Hey Ranpha we were just talking about you." Tact greeted her.

"I need to talk to you two Tact, the showers are out of water!"

"Out of water?" Tact seemed confused.

"Now that you mention it my sink wasn't working either, guess we're all out of that too." I pulled out some paper I had in my pocket and wrote it down.

"We're out of shampoo too, I had to wash my hair with body soap!" I'd already put shampoo on the pervious list so nothing to worry about there. "You're supposed to be the commander, do something. A girls in trouble here!" I sighed.

"Relax Ranpha, I've made a list of things we're lacking like shampoo, didn't know about the water though so thanks for that." She turned to me surprised, like she only just noticed me.

"Is that why you've been late to training the past few days?" I nodded.

"Anyway, since we're low on water we'll have to limit the use of it until we can get more." Milfie and Ranpha didn't seem too happy to hear that.

"Ehh? We have a time limit to use water to wash our hair and shower." Milfie yelled that out.

"Why should we limit our usage of water? After exercising or fighting we need a shower to wash off our sweat." I sighed again, why was I the one being yelled at?

"I don't like it any more than you do but we haven't got a choice in the matter." I feel like I've suddenly become the commander in place of Tact. "Help me out please." I told him.

"W-well it's not like I've made a decision yet," you? I'm the one doing all the talking. "Still though, a limit on water is going to make things rough." '_Got that right.' _Ranpha's stomach suddenly growled.

"You hungry too?" I asked her. She nodded. "Only desserts left, someone must have had an extra helping." My own stomach growled. _'Damn, I still need to eat something.' _I sudenly remembered the argument Ranpha and Mil have in a minute.

To avoid the argument I attempted to left the room.

"Where are you going Will?" Tact asked me before I stepped out the door.

"Going to find Forte and Vanilla to ask them if they need anything." I left before anything else could be said.

* * *

A minute later Ranpha ran past me. Guess the argument came up. I sighed and ran after her.

* * *

I found her moping in the brake room. I walked up to her.

"You okay?" she didn't even look at me.

"You come to preach at me?" I shook my head.

"Not at all, I don't even know what's wrong but I'm guessing it involved Milfie," a nod. "You two have been together since you signed up right? Being friends for that long would make you really close so an argument isn't really surprising." She shook her head.

"Back in pilot school Milfie was always on top and I was always one below her. Eventually I ended up getting stuck with her." I nodded.

"Next to the top huh, that's pretty impressive. I had a similar friend like that in high school." She perked up to listen. "We were the best of friends and at the top of our class so we always competed against each other. She usually always beat me and it made me so irritated but I put up with it."

"What happened to her?" she asked me, I sighed.

"She died," Ranpha's eyes widened in surprised. "It was our graduation and we were eager to see our results. I did something stupid and got her run over. She died a week later." Ranpha had some tears in her eyes and held some sympathy. "It took me two years to get over it with the help of my brother and sister but I lost the job I planned to get and haven't known what to do since."

"Why are you telling me this Will?" guess she didn't get it.

"I'm trying to say that friends are important. You and Milfie too, even if you fight shouldn't you be able to make up afterwards." Her face flushed a little red.

"It's not that I hate Milfie or anything, it's just that Milfie success comes at my expense. . ." I shook my head.

"Geez . . . it's like talking to a brick wall," she glared at the insult. "So are you going to make up with Milfie or not?" She nodded.

"Obviously! After telling me something like do you expect me to just sit here?" another shake of my head.

"Not at all, thanks of listening to one of dramas of my life." She let out a little chuckle. "Looks like theirs to food here either, let's get some from the convenience store." She nodded and we left. Not noticing Mint coming after us.

* * *

When we reached the convenience store Tact and Milfie were already inside.

"Hey Tact, fancy seeing you here," he gave me a nod.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?"

"Getting some food with Ranpha, I am still hungry you know." He let out a laugh.

"Ranpha I came here to buy ingredients to bake something for you, you wanted cinnamon pie earlier right?" she nodded furiously and the two walked off. Tact turned to Mint who had been behind me the whole time.

"Looks like things went well Tact." She told him, I jumped in surprise of hearing her.

"When'd you get here Mint!?" she lightly giggled.

"I was here the whole time Will." She said that 'oh so innocently'.

"Thanks to you Mint." Tact replied after we'd finished our exchange.

"I didn't do anything Tact, you should be thanking Will. He was the one who talked to Ranpha." I flushed a little in embarrassment at hearing that.

"Seriously?" me and Mint gave a nod. "Then thanks for that Will, though you didn't have to." I shook my head; I've been doing that a lot lately.

"Just doing my part to support the team," _'That and I couldn't just stand and watch.'_ My stomach growled again. "I'm again reminded of the fact that I haven't eaten anything today." They let out a laugh at my expense. Milfie and Ranpha came back.

"They're out of cinnamon; I can't make a cinnamon pie now." Ranpha didn't look any more pleased.

"And you got me looking forward to it too." I turned to the clerk and gave a look.

"I'm sorry but it'll take three hours to get the place restocked." Why that length of time? It takes five minutes to get down there!

"And so we're still left with no food, I doubt I'm going to last until dinner at this rate."

Mint suddenly gave out an idea. "We could eat some of the sweets I have in my room."

"I'll take it," I said almost immediately. "Anything to get rid of this hunger." Everyone, including the clerk, laughed at my desperate plea.

* * *

"I felt a little sick, that's the last time I eat a mouthful of sweets." I complained to Tact after we ate the sweets Mint gave us.

"Yeah, I'm stuffed full of sweets now."

"Glad I could help." Mint cried out from behind. When'd she get here again? I need to get used to that.

"Thanks for the meal Mint." I told her.

"Now you two can get on with your work." I sighed at that, after the last half hour I'm about ready to say screw it. "Why don't I help you two?" I perked up a little.

"Thanks Mint, glad you volunteered, after all the work I've been doing recently, between the training and the supply checking, I might as-well become the princes aid while I'm at it, as he calls me every day." Whoops shouldn't have let that slip. They're eyes widened at hearing that.

"You speak with the prince daily Will?" Mint asked me. I reluctantly nodded.

"Yeah, apparently he likes having someone to talk to." As if by fate, my phone rang. "Yes?" it was Shiva's attendant. "I'll be there right away." I put the phone back into my pocket. "The prince is calling me, got to go." I ran off before they could say anything else.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late Shiva, I've been with our supply shortage problem." She told me it was okay and asked if we could go somewhere else today. I suggested the whale room and we left.

* * *

I was currently lying on the beach next to Shiva who seemed to be enjoying herself.

"You picked a nice spot to relax in today Will." Her compliment oddly made me blush a bit.

"I just like relaxing here in my free time. It's really refreshing here, don't you think?" she nodded with a smile. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to know a little more about you Will; you've hardly told me anything about yourself." Seriously, her too.

"Okay then . . ." I told her everything I told Vanilla in the same detail and it seemed to satisfy her. "Then I woke up in the infirmary and you know the rest, that's the story of my life." She smiled at me and my heart fluttered a little.

"Can I ask you something?" she nodded. "Why me, why do we keep having these talks and why do you keep asking for my company? Not that I don't enjoy the talks we have."

Shiva seemed uncomfortable with the question. "I . . . I. . ." I silenced her.

"If it's that uncomfortable to say then I won't force you." She seemed relieved. "But I want to hear it one day okay?" she nodded and smiled.

"Thank you Will." I nodded; I had an idea of what she wanted to say, though it couldn't be true. She suddenly turned to me.

"Will," I turned to listen. "What do you see me as?" I was taken aback by the question.

"As I friend I guess."

"Just a friend?" my heart was racing. "Is that all you see me as?" she was beginning to lean in. No way, you can't be serious!

"I. . ." I was subconsciously leaning in to meet her, this is bad. If anyone sees this we'll both be in trouble, but my body wouldn't listen. "Shiva. . ." I was close enough that my breath touched her cheek; she seemed to get a little excited by this. _'Stop man,' _I yelled inside myself. _'She's only ten, you're eighteen!'_ but my body wouldn't listen, I kissed her.

Her lips were soft and sweet, like honey. My mind began to shut down and slowly, I let myself give in to the kiss. It wasn't my first kiss; my first belonged to my friend who died. Her dying wish. I felt Shiva wrap her arms around my neck as we deepened the kiss; I even heard a little moan from her.

A voice suddenly rang out. "Will!" we turned to who called me out and my heart stopped.

Vanilla was gazing at us, eyes wide with shock. Tears slowly made their way down her cheek.

"Vanilla. . ." I got up and took a step towards her. She broke into a run and left the room. "Vanilla wait!"

Almo's voce came out from the broadcaster. "We have exited chrono drive, angel wings report to the hanger. I sighed, worst timing. I turned to Shiva and nodded for her to return to the audience chamber. She nodded back and I ran to the hanger. I'll have to fix this misunderstanding later.

* * *

**Willgm: That's the end of the chapter people; (turns to Will) you've done it this time, how do you plan to get out of this one?**

"**Will: You're the one writing this, you tell me.**

**Willgm: You'll just have to wait and see.**

**Willgm: Also, as of tomorrow I'll be on holiday in France so I won't have an update in a while. In any case tell me what you think of this chapter and I'll see ya next time. **


	12. Chapter 11: Rescue mission, making up-

**Willgm: I'm back guys! Day earlier than expected too.**

**Will: That's great and all but I don't think anyone cares.**

**Willgm: Do you have to be blunt about it?**

**Will: (nods)**

**Willgm: Whatever, let's just start before I lose my will to live.**

**Will (murmur): Drama queen. . .**

**Willgm: What was that!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Rescue mission, making up and a couple

After I'd reached the hanger we'd been put on standby to wait for the Blancmanche merchants to arrive, them and an enemy fleet that is. I typed in the command to connect to the harvester's comm but didn't receive an answer, this had happened several times now.

I sighed; Vanilla's refusing to talk to me, to let me explain what happened . . . then again, I don't have the right to say anything. I could have prevented that kiss but didn't, and now I'm paying for it. A beep from the comm cut me from my thoughts.

"Will, are you alright?" it was Tact. "Almo said that you're performing at only 20% efficiency, same with Vanilla. What happened?" our conditions that bad! We'll be useless in the coming battle at this rate.

"We just had a misunderstanding Tact, but Vanilla answer my calls to explain what happened." _Not that she would_.

"Should I call you two back so you can sort things out?" I smiled. What a good friend he is.

"I appreciate the thought Tact but I think we'd best stay up here for now, until the merchants get here." Tact seemed reluctant but nodded and cut off.

'_What to do? Vanilla won't let me explain and I doubt Shiva will say anything to help, as soon as the battles over I'll talk to her about It.'_ another call came up, this time it was Forte.

"Something up Forte?" she gave me a glare.

"I was going to ask you that, as well as what you did to Vanilla." I inwardly gulped, I guess I would be the only one who'd put Vanilla in this condition. Forte continued on. "She won't answer anyone's calls and she not in any condition to fight, what happened?" is everyone going to call me about this?

"We just had a misunderstanding Forte, I'll clear it up after the merchants get here?" she gave me a swift nod.

"You'd better, none of us have ever seen her like this." With that she cut the line, I'm in some serious trouble here.

A few minutes later the markers of the shuttles came on the radar, as well as an SOS.

I contacted Forte. "Forte what's that alarm for?"

"It's an SOS! It's originating from . . . the Blancmanche ships!" _'Right on cue' _I activated my radar to full power and scanned the situation.

As expected an automated fleet was chasing them.

Tact's voice suddenly came up. "Angel wings, prepare for combat!"

* * *

A minute later Almo's voice came up. "The Elsior will be entering the space shortly."

Tact replied. "Roger, Angel wings, are you ready?

I gave my reply quickly. "Ready Tact, just give the orders to engage and I'll annihilate them." He gave me a quick smile.

"Anyone else?"

Milfie answered. "Yes, I can begin at any time!" you have to love that enthusiasm.

"Preparations complete! Let's go Milfie."

"Yeah Ranpha" I chuckled at hearing them, glad my effort to get them back together paid off.

"Yeah, go ahead." Thanks for that Tact.

"I've analysed the data Tact, the merchants have taken a little damage so we have to hurry and save them." I let that out before Mint could say anything. She seemed to agree though.

Forte however didn't. "Hang on a minute Will, rescuing them is important but if we all go over there we'll leave the Elsior defenceless, if it falls its game over." Already on that Forte.

"I've already got a plan," everyone perked up to hear. "Milfie, Ranpha and I will head over to the merchants to protect them while the rest deal with the ones that come near the Elsior. Okay?" I got nods from everyone expect one. "Vanilla," her screen was finally on but she didn't look at me. "Can we talk later about what happened earlier?" no answer. "Please! I really need to talk to you." She finally looked at me, probably from hearing the desperation in my voice.

". . . Okay. . ." I gave her a smile.

"Thank you," I turned to Mint's and Forte's screens. "Keep Vanilla safe for me would you?" both they and Vanilla seemed shocked by the request but they nodded. "Thanks, you have any complaints about my plan Tact?" he shook his head.

"None, Display the situation on the main screen." Almo gave a 'yes sir'

On the screen there was an asteroid in the middle of the map with us, the Elsior and the enemy fleet. There were five cruisers, four destroyers and five merchant ships. The merchants were at the top of the screen facing the right. There were three cruisers and two destroyers facing the direction of the merchants, while the rest were facing us.

"The enemy is divided into two groups," Lester stated. "Around half are in attacking course with the merchants while the other half is directed at us."

Tact spoke up. "Almo, send a message to the merchants to flee to this location," he highlighted the top right corner of the screen. "The Elsior will join them as to not get caught in the fight." On the screen the merchant markers and the Elsior moved to the marked location.

"Units #1, #2 and #8 will move along the edge of the asteroid and engage the enemies attacking the merchants," markers marked 1, 2 and 8 moved to engage the enemies aimed at the merchants. "Units #3, #4 and #5 will defeat the enemies moving toward the Elsior." The remaining markers attacked the enemies moving towards the Elsior. "That's all; the rest is up to you. Angel wings, take off!"

"Yes Sir!"

* * *

I activated my engine and blasted off with Ranpha and Milfie, I was in high spirits after that little agreement with Vanilla and felt I could take on the whole fleet myself.

I turned my gaze to the left and saw trick master, happy trigger and harvester flying over to the other set of enemies while the Elsior turned round to reach the safe zone.

Turning back to my front I saw I was already in firing distance of the cruiser at the back. I shot a volley of missiles its way and shifted to the destroyer beside it. I shot some more missiles at it and some bullet bursts before dodging some missiles thrown at me. The destroyer was barely hanging together and I shot it with more bullets, destroying it.

I suddenly took fire from the cruiser behind it and moved targets to the one's in front. Milfie and Ranpha had already taken down the destroyer and were making short work of one of the cruisers. I fired some missiles behind me and shot bullets at the falling cruiser.

The cruiser fell apart in an explosion and I twisted round to face the cruiser behind me, only to find it incredibly close! I yanked on the controls hard to dodge it but in doing so slammed into the asteroid, followed by missiles.

My armour took a massive hit an alarm was beeping in the cockpit.

"Vanilla, need a little help!" on my screen the harvesters mark turned around and began to move to my position. I opened fire on the cruiser with both missiles and bullets which destroyed it.

I began to move to Vanilla's location and noticed green light surge around the ship. My armour returned to full.

"Thanks Vanilla." I turned back to the screen and saw that there were no enemies left, that cruiser was the last.

Tact suddenly came on screen. "Good work everyone, return to the ship."

* * *

After I returned to the hanger and hooked up Lightbringer I saw Tact talking to Vanilla.

"Okay, I won't worry. This seems personal to Mint." Ah, I remember this conversation.

"Yes . . . I think that would be best for Mint. . ." Vanilla answered him in her closed off voice. Then she noticed me. "Tact, I have something to do. Please excuse me." After he saw me he nodded and left, probably to find Mint.

Now it was just me and Vanilla. Now that I could speak with her I had no clue what to say.

"Should we talk this somewhere else? My room maybe?" she nodded and we left.

* * *

This was super awkward. We've been sitting in my room for five minutes now and neither of us had said a word. I was struggling to find words to say. I suddenly had an idea.

"Which part do you want talk about first?" she thought for a moment before speaking.

"You k-kissed the prince, a boy, are you-" I cut her off there.

"NO! I am not," I took a deep breath. "Shiva's-" she flinched at that. "Actually a girl," her eyes widened. "I don't know why her gender was hidden and I doubt she does either but it's the truth."

Silence.

"Anything else?" she snapped out of her daze and nodded.

"Why did you k-kiss her?"

"I honestly don't know," she didn't seem to believe me. "My body refused to listen to me and it just happened. Other than that I have no excuse." I hung my head and waited for whatever she would say.

"I believe you," my head snapped up, my eyes wide. "You've never lied to me before and I can tell you're really sorry so I believe you." I had tears in my eyes; I didn't think she'd forgive me. I jumped off my seat and hugged her. She yelped from the sudden grab but slowly wrapped her arms around me and hugged me back.

"Thank you." I whispered to her. "For believing me, I'm sorry for hurting you."

After a few minutes I let go.

"Can I ask you something?" she nodded. "Why did that hurt your feelings?" she suddenly stiffened. "My private life isn't any of your business Vanilla, why were you hurt by that? Don't tell me you-" my sentence was cut off by her lips.

I was shocked by the sudden kiss but fell into it. Unlike my kiss with Shiva this one felt like a quick peck then one of passion but that quickly changed as we deepened it, Vanilla's lip tasted similar to Shiva's only less sweet.

After a minute we stopped to catch our breath, during that time Vanilla had wrapped her arms around me.

"That was . . . unexpected." Both our faces were bright red but we were smiling. "I never thought you'd think that way about me or that you'd do something like that."

"I talked to Dr Cera about these weird feelings I was having and she told me to talk to Ranpha," figures she'd do that. "Ranpha told me to try it when I had some time with you alone." I shook my head.

"So Ranpha told you to do that? I'll have to thank her." we had a short laugh. "Vanilla, I love you." The words came out of my mouth before I could stop them. "I admired you since I first came aboard and I guess those feelings grew into love." Vanilla started crying.

"Will, I-I love you too." With that we kissed again.

* * *

**Okay then a person, that's this one done. Sorry that it's shorter than the others but I ran out of things to right, that and what's the point of writing any more after that.**

**I'm removing the poll because as you saw (well . . . read) Will and Vanilla are now a couple. I was planning to withhold this until the ball but after writing the last chapter I moved it to here.**

**If you have problems with this however, let me know and give me a way on how to do this differently because I couldn't think of anything else. If you do I'll put the poll back up. I'll keep the number of the original votes on a different sheet and we'll get a winner then. Otherwise if you liked this let me know and I'll see you next time, bye. **


	13. Chapter 12: confrontation, added proble-

**Willgm: Hey again guys, back with the next chapter. Also, I regret to say that I'm removing the side story that I had started. I just couldn't think of what to add to it but I may start it again in the future.**

**Will: Don't you usually write these things once a week? It's been nearly two.**

**Willgm: I couldn't concentrate on what to write okay!**

**Will: Yeah, keep telling yourself that.**

**Willgm(annoyed): Why is it that the only thing you do is complain?**

**Will: You made me, you figure it out.**

**Sora: Ladies, if you're finished can we start already?**

**Willgm: Fine, I own nothing other than Will, Sora and Lightbringer, on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Confrontation, added problems and the dream.

After a few minutes of being with Vanilla she left the room with a smile, leaving me with some thoughts so what to do next. Vanilla and me were a couple now and I'd have to explain things to Shiva, that and withstand the teasing from the others when they find out.

'_This is going to be hard,' _I thought to myself. _'Shiva's going to be hurt but if I leave it for later it'll just get worse. How have I managed to get myself into this situation?'_ with that thought in my head I left my room to find Shiva.

* * *

As I expected, at this time she'll be out in the hall with Forte acting as a guard. I shook my head and walked up to them.

"Hey Forte, Prince Shiva, what are you doing out here?" had to act the part of surprised after all.

"Am I not allowed to leave the audience chamber Will?" There was a hint of a smile in her voice.

"Not saying that, just surprised is all. And what are you doing here Forte?"

"I'm being his personal protector." Her stating that so proudly made me sweat drop.

"Is that really necessary Forte? I'm sure Shiva can walk around just fine without you." Her eyebrow rose and I realised what I said. _'Crap, did it again.'_

"Shiva? Since when were you so close to the prince?" I heard the teasing tone in her voice. While I tried to think of a comeback Shiva saved me.

"It is alright Stollen; I have given him permission as we've been meeting every other day to talk." Did she have to reveal that much?

"Seriously?" I nodded. "Is that why you're late sometimes for your training?" another nod. "You could've told me that in the first place you know."

"Would you have believed me?" she hesitated a moment before shaking her head. "Exactly, how about I walk around with you for a while? I could use something to do." I received a pair of nods and we continued on.

A few minutes later I noticed a certain someone in the crowd.

"Tact!" at my call he turned around from the salesman he was talking to.

"Will, Forte and . . . Prince Shiva!? What are you doing here?" the last part of the sentence was directed to Shiva alone.

"He decided to come out of the audience chamber and see how we shop. Forte's been 'guarding' him and I just ran into them a while ago." I answered him, giving out the details one by one.

"Okay, but should he be out like this?" sounds like we're going to hear a repeat.

"Am I not allowed?" unlike the happy tone she had when she addressed me she seemed generally confused by Tact's response.

"It's strictly confidential that your on-board the Elsior. If the merchants say anything. . ." I stopped him there.

"Do you really think the merchants will say anything Tact? Especially considering that they were attacked by the same people they would tell if they did. Besides, it's too late to complain as we're already walking around." He seemed to get my point.

"Do you mind if I join you then?" I shook my head.

"I'll allow it," Shiva said. "What should I choose from this inventory?" while looking at the wears that were on sale something caught my eye.

In front of the 3d chess set were strange star shaped accessories and a necklace. The stars looked like the wayfinders from kingdom hearts birth by sleep (don't own the game, square enix does.) There were two of them and seemed to be relatively cheap. The necklace on the other hand was in a heart shape and seemed to be able to be split in two. I picked them up.

"How much?" the salesman grinned.

"That'll be *******." (Since I don't know anything about the money in this game as it's never mentioned I don't know what to put.) I thanked him and put them in my pocket.

'_Wayfinders now? This is getting weird.'_ I turned my attention to Tact and the other who hadn't noticed my purchase. Forte seemed to be talking about some squid that was on sale.

"Here's a 3d chess board." Tact suddenly said, grabbing the board.

"Chess? Is that some kind of tool Mayers?" Shiva asked, confused.

"Chess is a game." I told her. "A strategic game where you have piece on both side of the board and win by taking your opponents pieces." While I explained to Shiva how to play Forte was whispering to Tact about something.

"It sounds interesting, I'll get this 3d chess set then." She seemed rather happy.

"Uh. . ." the salesman suddenly approached us. "Will you be paying for that?" Shiva seemed confused.

"Pay? Is money required to shop?" I nodded to her and passed the salesman the money.

"I'll pay for it; in return I'll play you." Tact seemed surprised at my words.

"You know how to play chess Will?" I nodded.

"I haven't played since high school but I still remember the rules. I assume you can too?" I hate playing ignorant, he nodded.

"Then I'm not lacking a opponent, I'll make you both cry for mercy." We laughed at her words.

"Nice work you two," Forte whispered to us. "I underestimated you."

"It wasn't that hard, Shiva was just interested and it was cheap." I whispered to her back. Tact nodded in agreement.

"Where will we go now Stollen? This is a rare chance for me so I'd like to see some more of the ship. Would you like to join us Will?" I could tell she was hoping I'd say yes.

"Sorry Shiva but I need to talk to Tact about something." She nodded but looked disappointed. "But if possible I'd like to talk later in private." She seemed to know I was talking about earlier and nodded.

"Alright then, Will, Mr Commander I'll see you two later." Forte said that two us and left with Shiva.

"Let's go then shall we?" he seemed confused. "I wasn't lying when I said I needed to talk to you Tact, c'mon, let's go to the lounge." He nodded and we left the hall.

* * *

"So what did you want to talk to me about Will?" after we'd reached the lounge (brake room) we got some drinks and sat down.

"I just wanted to talk for a bit, we haven't really done that a lot and they are certain conversations you can only have with another male Tact." He seemed to get what I meant. "So what do you think about the other angels Tact?" despite seeming to get what I meant we was shocked at the question.

"Th-that's a really sudden question Will, why do you want to know?" I smirked.

"Because you're a male commanding a bunch of beautiful females, as well as one male, so I'd like to know if there's anyone in particular you like."

"And why the sudden interest?"

"It's no secret me and Vanilla are close right?" he nodded. "Well before I went to the hall I had a little talk with Vanilla and . . . well . . . we're a couple now." He spat out his drink (coffee) in surprise.

"S-seriously?" I nodded, he smiled. "Congratulations, we knew it would happen eventually." My face turned red.

"Was it that obvious?" he nodded and I sighed. "Well what about you then? I've seen you talking with Milfie a lot, what about that?" His face turned red. I smirked. "You like her huh?" he reluctantly nodded.

"Yeah, I do."

"Then tell her," he looked reluctant. "I've noticed that she seems happy when she's talking to you, perhaps the feelings are mutual." He looked as if the thought hadn't occurred to him. Before I could say anything else my phone went off.

"Hello?"

It was Shiva's attendant. "The prince would like to talk to you." I thanked her and cut off.

"Who was that?" Tact asked me.

"Just the prince's attendant, guess I'll be going now. Think about what I said okay." Without waiting for a reply I left.

* * *

"Thank you for seeing me so quickly Shiva." She smiled at me.

"I wished to talk to you as well Will." This is going to be hard.

"Listen Shiva, I want to talk about what happened earlier." She nodded. "I'm sorry but I can't return your feelings." She turned from shock to sad in a matter of seconds.

"I . . . I understand Will but why?" I sighed.

"Because I don't see you that way and I . . . I love someone else." She nodded, head hung low. "You're a good friend Shiva and I want to remain good friends, if that's okay." She nodded. "Also, I want you to have this." I pulled out one of the wayfinders I bought earlier, the one I pulled out was blue like Shiva's hair, and held it out to her. "Consider it a symbol of our friendship." I pulled out the other one to show her, this one was silver like Lightbringer. She took the blue one and smiled at me, a tear ran down her cheek.

"Thank you Will." I nodded to her.

"So how about I give you a lesson on chess?" she suddenly perked up and nodded. "Then prepare to lose."

* * *

After I played a game or two of chess with Shiva I went to the hanger after hearing the call. On the screen it seemed the hell hounds had shown up, as expected. Only something was different, instead of being in their highspeed fighters, they were in the dark angels! Why did they have those? Camus suddenly appeared on the screen and spoke to Tact with his opening line.

"Yo, are you the commander? I am part of his highnesses Eonia special combat force the hell hound. I am Camus O. Laphroaig." Milfie gasped.

"Ahh! Your back! What're you here for this time?"

"My dear honey, you are beautiful. I cannot believe the one who commands you does not share your beauty, as well as one of your comrades." Are you referring to me Camus?

"If you don't want to look at me and Tact then leave, saves us the trouble of kicking your asses." At that moment I noticed that there were only five of them, shouldn't there be six?

"This time we've brought all our friends to crush you, let's go!" Guinness didn't seem to be listening to us.

"As usual this guy isn't listening to anyone." Ranpha muttered.

Lester suddenly spoke up. "Wait . . . friends?" a weird looking kid with glasses suddenly came on screen.

"Right, friends, my name is Vermouth. How about you just hurry up and hand over prince Shiva?" yeah, how about no. A guy with red hair similar to Forte came up on screen

". . . Red eye. If you refuse our demands all that awaits you is eternal rest." I could say the same to you. Finally a purple haired guy came on screen.

"That's right. You shouldn't be troubling the hands of nobles. I, Riserva Chianti, have no spare time to deal with you." What a coincidence, we have no time to deal with mercenaries either. Sora's absence was starting to worry me.

"Another troublesome opponent," Lester muttered. "They don't seem to be military either." Tact nodded.

"So mercenaries then?"

I decided to give my opinion. "Seems that way, I think their telling us to 'hand over the prince or die.' Not that their making a good job of it." Riserva seemed to get annoyed by my comment.

"And who are you to say such a thing boy!?" what a pleasant tone.

"Someone who, like you, doesn't really have time to deal with snotty mercenaries." That seemed to drive him up the wall.

"Sn-snotty! I don't know who you are but I won't forgive you for that!"

"Did I offend you? I apologize for my impoliteness though it seems to match your rudeness." He seemed to get even angrier.

"So far we're winning verbally." Lester chuckled out.

Tact agreed. "And we'll win the real thing too." I nodded.

"Can I ask one thing?" my question was directed to Camus but everyone turned to look at me.

"What?" he seemed generally interested.

"I've noticed for a while now but the person who you had with you before doesn't seem to be here, mind if I ask where she's hiding?"

Instead of Camus answering me however, another voice did. "Aw, did you miss me that much?" the tone of the voice was sweet yet left a terrible taste in my mouth. A new ship blasted into the space in front of the dark angels and what was there froze us all (minus the hell hounds who were smirking).

What had blasted in front of us was an _emblem frame!_ Not a dark angel like the others had but a genuine emblem frame. It was as black as a raven and had twin guns similar to mine. It looked like the design was the same as mine except the colour. On the monitor Sora's face came on screen, her eyes seeming to be sending a challenge.

"Speechless are we? Good. If you weren't I'd be disappointed." This could be problematic.

I turned my eyes to Tact's screen. "Tact," he turned to me. "Permission to give out a plan." He seemed surprised but, after looking at my face for a second, nodded. I thanked him and turned to the hell hounds. "His conversation is over; prepare to be blown into space dust." With that I cut the transmission.

"Almo, bring up the situation." After a moment of hesitation she complied. "Lester, fill us in."

"R-right, here's the situation." It was obvious that everyone was concerned at the moment; the arrival of Sora's emblem frame seemed to have thrown everyone for a loop.

On the screen there were four missile frigates, two battle cruisers, the five dark angels and Sora's emblem frame.

Lester began his explanation. "The enemy has missile frigates, carriers, these five new fighters that seem to be modelled after the emblem frames and . . . the enemy emblem frame." This isn't good, everyone worried about Sora's emblem frame. Need to fix that. "What's your plan Will?"

"Leave the automated ships; they'll leave when the hell hounds leave. We should focus on the hell hounds, I don't know what they're new fighters can do but we can beat them. As for the emblem frame . . . leave that to me, I think that's what she wants anyway,"

Vanilla gave me a concerned face at that. "Think you guys can deal with the them while I deal with her?" I received nods. "Then let's start!"

* * *

As soon as I got out of the hanger I shot straight at Sora's emblem frame. It wasn't look before I received a call from an unknown caller.

"Did you enjoy my little surprise?" Sora's face came on screen, though it seemed she'd dyed her hair to black. That or black was her natural colour.

"Depends on which one you mean, I'm seeing two." She gave out a little laugh.

"Both stupid, I convinced the interface to make them and the emblem frame was a gift from whatever brought me here." She was being surprisingly open, and she also confirmed my suspicions.

"So you are from Earth then." She nodded. "Then why are you helping them? You obviously know what's going to happen."

Her answer surprised me. "At the moment I've been given a role to play, as have you, and I have to play it. Aren't you doing the same?" suppose I can't deny that, I was obviously brought here to help with the coup and probably what will come after it, but what about Sora? Was she brought to help with that as well? Or just to serve as someone I have to beat?

I shook the thought out of my head. "Then I suppose we just have to play them for now." With that I launched some missiles.

Half of them managed to hit its mark but she dodged the rest. She came at me at full speed, launching bullet after bullet. It became increasingly difficult to dodge as the volley's continued; I had to pull up out of her range before launching more missiles, which she danced around.

I suddenly came under fire from one of the missile frigates, (damn, forgot about them), and brought my shield up. It absorbed the damage and I felt extra power coming from it. Turning to the frigate I launched a single missile at it which split into multiple missiles and destroyed the frigate. Guess Lightbringer has two special moves.

Returning to Sora's frame I launched some bullets, which hit dead on. Without giving her a change to counterattack I released some missiles that hit her engine.

* * *

Instead of being injured however, she blasted off to where the other hell hounds seemed to be retreating. Camus came onto the screen again.

"As expected of the angel wings, that was a beautiful fight. Aside from that, there is something you must see. We carry a message from his majesty, Eonia."

"A message from Eonia?" Tact asked. "Do you mean one to pass the prince over?" that was a decent question.

"You should be careful how you address us, being Eonia's follower is an honour. Here is the message." An image of a man with long blond hair, red eyes and garbed with expensive clothing came on the screen. _'Eonia.'_

"Those on the Elsior, I greet you. I am Eonia Transbaal, emperor of the legitimate Transbaal Empire. I know you are escorting my cousin to the Rhome system, but you are making a fatal mistake. The remnants of the old regime want to protect their own interests supporting him. However, he will just be a puppet. To know my beloved cousin will be used in such a plot pains me. If Shiva becomes part of the old regime then the chaos will only be prolonged. I ask you, as victims of the confusion the old regime left, to correct your mistake and allow Shiva to return to his family. Together we shall bring the fullest potential of the legitimate Transbaal Empire. I believe in your judgement." The screen cut off. Everyone was silent.

Before Camus could say anything to Tact I spoke out.

"What a load of bullshit!" all eyes turned to me. "Accusing overs just proves that he's up to something!" Riserva scoffed.

"As expected of fools, peasants like you do not deserve to be ruled by their betters, people like me." I smirked.

"Tough talk coming from someone running away." He went into a hissy fit.

"You may be strong, but you don't stand a chance against Eonia's might." Red eye snorted.

"Bring him on; he doesn't stand a chance against us!" I turned to Tact. "What now? Fire a warning shot?" he shook his head.

"No, we should give them a proper response." I grinned and nodded. "Lester open a channel." He nodded.

"Listen hell hounds, return and take this to Eonia." Tact took a deep breath before continuing. "Eonia, your army may be mighty. But let me tell you two things. First, we are not as to listen to your lies and hand over prince Shiva. And second, no matter what, we will not wield to you!" the angels and those on the bridge seemed impressed by Tact small speech.

"Well, it seems negotiations brought nothing. It seems all that's left to do is to fight the beautiful angels. What a shame." Camus blurted out.

"Keep talking and I'll bring about a real shame!" I snarled back, he's really getting on my nerves.

He scoffed at my reply. "We shall see, until we meet again." the hell hounds began to withdraw.

"They're retreating, orders?" I asked Tact. 'Let them go' was the reply. "Then we'll return to the ship." As I began to turn around I received another call.

"Till we meet again Will." Sora muttered.

"Wait!" she momentarily paused. "I get we've been given a script to use but that doesn't mean we have to follow it, do you really want to be on Eonia's side?" she refused to answer.

"Best prepare yourself for more surprises." Was what she said instead before cutting the channel. I sighed and went back to the hanger.

* * *

After returning to the hanger and hooking Lightbringer up I went to my room. I was feeling really tired from the work I've been doing for the last few days and wanted to get some sleep. I fell asleep the moment my head touched the pillow.

_Dream_

_The area in front of me was a black space. As hard as I looked I saw nothing. What was this place?_

_Light suddenly poured around me and the scenery changed. In front of me was the Elsior, next to a planet with a hole in it. Facing them was an automated fleet and a synthetic looking moon. The battle of Rhome._

_The scene suddenly changed to Transbaal, the white moon, being drawn in by the black moon, next to it, with the Elsior and the emblem frames closing in. The final battle of the coup._

_Another flash of light and this time instead of the black moon was the O-gaub, Nefuria's super carrier. The final weapon came into the vision, me as it's only occupant, and destroyed it. Why was I in it, and the only one inside?_

_More light and ahead was Juno, Eden's home system, with the val-fasc fleet surrounding it. The final weapon at the front._

_One final flash and what was ahead of me froze me to the core._

_I saw Earth._

_Val-fasc ships suddenly came out of chrono and sieged the planet._

_How was that possible? Earth doesn't exist here._

_I was suddenly standing in London, my home, to see it in flames. There was hardly any buildings standing, parliament and Big Ben was all but destroyed. A screen suddenly turned on to reveal Garn, the leader of the Val-fasc, laughing._

I woke with a start, breathing heavily. I felt sweat running down my face. _'What was that?'_

* * *

**Done. Tell me what you guy's think about this. What could that dream mean? Why was earth shown? If you're smart, you can probably figure it out but if not, you'll just have to wait and see. Again, tell me what you think and I'll see you next time. Bye!**


	14. Chapter 13: First date and Arrest

**Willgm: Back again with a new chapter guys. SO sorry that this took so long! I've been occupied with starting college and one's going to be different from the other one's as it doesn't involve the story at all, completely of my own imagining. Also I have Vanilla with me today to do the disclaimer.**

**Vanilla: Where's Will?**

**Willgm: Sleeping I think, that or fighting in the simulator.**

**Vanilla: . . . I see.**

**Willgm: Why are you only completely open with him?**

**Vanilla: . . . . . . . .**

**Willgm: Fine, don't answer, just do the disclaimer.**

**Vanilla: Willgm doesn't own anything but Will, Sora and their emblem frames.**

**Willgm: Thank you Vanilla, now on with the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 13: First date and Arrest

I wandered into the lounge in a daze, my thoughts still on the dream I just had. What could it mean? I briefly heard a voice from someone in the lounge but ignored it.

Is Earth safe? Is it being attacked? Has it already been attacked? Will it happen in the future if we fail? Those questions plagued my mind since I woke up and didn't seem like they wanted to leave. And what did me piloting the final weapon mean? Was I chosen or-

"WILL!" a shout and a chop to the head knocked me out of my thoughts . . . and my chair.

"Ow, Ow, Ow." I looked and saw Ranpha glaring at me fiercely.

"What was that for?" I asked her after getting up.

"You were spacing out and weren't listening to us call you." Us? I looked behind her and saw the others sitting at a table, each giving me a concerned look.

"Sorry. . ." I kept my head hung low. Ranpha's glare softened and changed into a look of concern.

"You okay?" I honestly felt a little touched by her, and the others, concern.

"Just . . . a bad dream." I replied honestly, no point in lying.

"Just that? Nothing else?" I nodded, though I will admit that Sora's parting words worried me also. "Want to talk about it?" I shook my head.

"It's nothing major, just your average bad dream." I informed her. She seemed reluctantly but let it drop. "Can I sit with you guys?" she suddenly smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

I went over to the table with Ranpha and sat down next to Vanilla, who still looked concerned, and smiled at her.

"You sure you're okay Will?" Tact asked me. I nodded.

"Like I just told Ranpha it was just a bad dream, I'm sure everyone's had one or two by now." That seemed to convince him. "Well, on a less depressing note I have something to tell everyone." Everyone's attention remained on me, except Vanilla who started to blush, obviously understanding what I was going to say.

"What?" Ranpha asked me.

"This'll probably not come to a surprise to anyone but. . . me and Vanilla are a couple now." Silence filled the room.

"S-seriously?" Ranpha asked after a few seconds. I nodded.

"Yep, it happened when we were getting the supplies from Mint's family." The group suddenly broke out into a barrage of smiles.

"Congratulations you two!" Milfie yelled out.

"I so called it, congrates." Ranpha said next.

"You two could have told us sooner." Mint giggled with a smile.

"You'd best keep her happy Will. . . or else." Forte added, half serious.

"Thanks for your blessings guy's, it means a lot." I was honestly glad that they accepted it, I was worried they wouldn't. I suddenly stood up.

"Sorry for just saying that and leaving but I feel like I could use some air." Without waiting for any responses I left the lounge.

* * *

Despite it being an imitation of the real thing I really enjoyed lounging about the whale room. It was a nice place to think.

I still couldn't get the dream out of my head, that's why I came here, to think.

What concerned me the most was Earth, while it shouldn't be in this universe; it was definitely attacked by the Val-Fasc in that dream. Those questions flew into my mind again and drove into anguish.

"DAMN IT!" I hit the tree I was sitting under and fell to the ground, I felt useless. I had no way of knowing whether or not what I saw was reality or just an illusion on the stress that had piled up in my mind. Yeah, I was under stress. Stress about the coup, stress about what the future might hold, stress about what else will change, stress about what's to come after the coup. I was filled with so much stress, I needed something to. . .

"Will. . ." a voice suddenly called to me, temporarily removing the mist in my mind.

I turned to where the voice was addressed to see. . . "Vanilla?"

Vanilla gazed at me with a look of pure concern and worry, she must have been watching for a while. "How much of that did you see?" her silence told me everything.

"Sorry I'm worrying you like this. . ." I didn't know why I was apologizing but it fell right to for worrying her. I suddenly felt a warm embrace.

Vanilla had wrapped her arms round and was holding me into a tight hug. I felt the tension in my shoulders drop and I fell into her arms. I picked up an odd but pleasant smell coming from her hair, must have been her shampoo. I moved my head back a bit and captured her lips. She was surprised by my sudden kiss, lost her balance and fell backwards onto the ground, with me in tow.

Unperturbed by the fall I injected my tongue into her open mouth. She seemed confused as to what to do so I poked her own tongue and began entwining it with mine.

After a minute of making out I got off her to catch my breath.

"Thanks. . . I needed that." She blushed and averted her eyes.

"Are you okay now?" she asked, I nodded.

"A bit better yeah, how'd you know I was here?"

"You always come here in your free time." I shrugged my shoulders.

"I like this room, it makes me feel calm." Vanilla smiled at me, got off the ground and sat down next to me. We stayed like this for a few minutes.

"You aren't going to ask?" she gave me a confused look. "About why I punched the tree?" she shook her head. "Thanks. . . I appreciate that." Telling her would have been hard to do and I'd have to lie more.

"Will," I turned to look at her. ". . . never mind." Her face was bright red and she seemed to be embarrassed, was she going to ask me out for a date? An idea suddenly came to mind.

"Have you got any work to do Vanilla?" She shook her head. "Then. . . why don't we have a picnic in the park, just the two of us." her blush increased.

"Y-you mean like a. . ." I nodded.

"Yeah, like a date. That is if you want to." She nodded her head furiously. "Okay then, I'll make the food and you can get the blanket, that okay." She nodded before realising what I said.

"You can cook?" I nodded.

"Yeah, not as good as Milfie can mind you but I can make something decent." She laughed and nodded, I liked her laugh. "Then let's meet at the park in. . . thirty minutes?" she nodded and left with a smile.

After she left I sighed out a happy sigh, my first date huh, something to look forward to. Guess I'll have to ask Milfie if I can use her kitchen. With that thought I left in search of Milfie.

* * *

I decided to check her room first and got lucky; she was currently inside.

I knocked on the door. "Milfie, it's Will, can I ask you something?" I heard a 'yes' and walked in.

"Sorry for the intrusion." I yelled out as I walked in and looked around Milfie's room. As I suspected it looked just like the game showed. Milfie was currently wearing an apron. "This a bad time?" I asked her after seeing the cake she was baking.

"Not really, do you need something Will?" I nodded.

"I was hoping I could use your kitchen but seeing that you're busy. . ." I saw a question mark pop into Milfie's head.

"Why do you want to use my kitchen?"

"Because, and keep this a secret from the others, I'm having a picnic in the park with Vanilla and I said I'd make the food." Milfie's eyes lit up.

"You're having a date with Vanilla!?" I didn't recall saying date but I nodded. "Then let me help." I sighed; I figured she'd say that.

"I appreciate the other but-" Milfie cut me off.

"That's my condition." I was really surprised to hear that, it didn't sound like something she'd say.

". . .Okay, you win." She yelped in happiness and we went to work.

* * *

Thirty minutes later I was waiting for Vanilla to show up. I was eager to enjoy this, as-well as see what would come out of my plan.

_5 minutes ago_

_The food was ready and I'd just managed to get some tea from the lounge without anyone noticing, all that was left was to pack it up._

_Milfie had been a real help and I owed it to her for finishing the food on time. During the preparations I remembered my conversation with Tact and decided to ask Milfie what her feelings were._

"_Thanks Milfie, I owe you." She gave me a 'you're welcome' and turned to leave. "Wait a minute Milfie," she stopped and gave me a confused look. "Can I ask you something?" she nodded. "How do you feel about Tact?" her face suddenly turned crimson and she turned away._

"_W-why would you ask s-something like that so suddenly?" she was clearly flustered. Guess I had my answer._

"_Just wondered seeing as you two are always together whenever I see him with free time." Her blush increased. "So, do you like him?" I received a reluctant nod._

"_I do but. . . he's our commander and-" I cut her off._

"_It doesn't matter if he's your CO does it? Besides, I talked to Tact about this already," she looked surprised. "And from what I can tell the feelings mutual." Well, I knew he liked her already._

"_Really?" I nodded._

"_How about you talk to him about it? it might clear some things up." Milfie's eyes widened. This is becoming a bloody replay of my talk with Tact._

"_But. . . but. . ." she was desperately looking for a reply._

"_Just call him and tell him you want to talk to him. Or should I do it?" at the suggestion Milfie shook her head._

"_. . . I'll do it, thank you Will." I didn't see what she was thanking me for but said 'any time' anyway and left. All that's left is to wait and see._

Present

I hoped things would go well and that we'd have a new couple on board. I always felt that Milfie was the best person for Tact when I played the game, not sure why. And it was the route the manga (Japanese comic) used. Maybe that had something to do with it but-

". . .W-Will?" I was brought out of my thoughts by an embarrassed sounding voice. I turned around to see a shocking sight.

Vanilla had changed out of her uniform and was wearing a white top and matching trousers. She'd also let her hair down and was flowing like a waterfall. She looked like her did in her final cg in moonlit lovers (the one in the zoo on her date with Tact). Vanilla looked at me with a blush and seemed to be waiting for my thoughts.

"This is. . . surprising, you didn't have to dress up," her eyes fell a little. "But, you look beautiful." I finished. Her eyes widened and her blush intensified.

"D-do you mean that?" I gave her a nod and a smile.

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?" she didn't answer.

A few minutes later we'd set up our blanket and started eating, I'd told her that the price for using Milfie's kitchen was that I'd let her help but Vanilla didn't seem to mind. The food tasted delicious if I do say so myself, but Milfie's was better by far.

Vanilla had been quiet the entire time, only nodding whenever I asked something. It was beginning to worry me.

"You okay Vanilla?" she simply nodded, see what I mean? "Then say something please? It feels like your giving me the silent treatment." she didn't answer. "You embarrassed or something?" she shook her head. "Then what?" I sighed out. This was getting on my nerves. Wait. . . could she be. . . jealous?

"Is it about Milfie?" she froze, I sighed. "What are you jealous about? That I cooked this with Milfie? She's just a friend and besides, she likes Tact." Her eyes widened, why does almost everything I say make people do that?

"Do you mean that?"

"Which part?" I asked her.

"About Milfie just being a friend." I nodded.

"I mean it Vanilla, I love you and only you." She put her hand to her chest and smiled with a blush.

"Thank you, Will." I put my hand on hers, held her shoulder with the other and kissed her.

* * *

3 hours later

After I had kissed her we talked a bit for a while before we packed up and left, Vanilla went to put the blanket back before heading down to the infirmary to help Dr Cera, leaving me to head back to my room with a smile on my face, where I currently was.

With some time on my hands I decided to write a bit of a dairy of our journey so far, I kept all the details in of what had happened and I was currently lying on my bed.

'_Things are both looking up and down; I wonder how long it'll be until we're attacked again? Sora said to be ready for more surprises but what did she mean by that? Will the next attack come, or will it be an even bigger force then it originally was? Or will they be held back to have an armada waiting for us when we meet with Luft._

I suddenly heard a knock on my door. "It's open." The door slide open and Tact walked in. "Hey Tact, you need something?" he shook his head and sat down on the bed.

"Did you say anything to Milfie?" I smirk suddenly came on my face, time to see the results.

"I simply asked her what I asked you and convinced her to talk about it with you."

". . . I see." Something was wrong, Tact was acting different.

"So, how'd it go?" my excitement overruled my suspicion.

"I came here for two things; one was to thank you for that." So that means. . .

"Congrats then." I smiled brightly. Tact didn't smile back.

"Yeah, thanks. . ." okay, something's definitely up.

"Is there something wrong Tact?" alarm bells were ringing in my head.

"I'm sorry Will but. . . you're under arrest for suspicion of working with Eonia."

* * *

**Willgm: . . . that's the end of the chapter guy's.**

**Will: What the hell's going on!?**

**Willgm: if you think about it logically it makes sense that this would eventually.**

**Will (stares at Willgm in shock): How the hell does this make sense!?**

**Willgm: It just does, (turns to the audience) thank you for reading this chapter guy's. What's going to happen to Will? What's with this ridiculous charge? It he be found innocent? Find out next time!**

**Willgm: Also, I want to thank everyone who's read this so far. The story's reached over 500 views. I know that's not a lot but I'm happy that this many of people have read this so far. I'm hoping for your continued support and hopefully some feedback from you.**

**Willgm: See you next time guy's, Bye!**


	15. Chapter 14:Mistrust and Dance with death

**Willgm: Hey again guys, welcome back. . .**

**Will: What are you depressed about? I'm the one in jail!**

**Willgm (depressed): My own creation hates me for worrying about him, great.**

**Will: Just get me out of this mess!**

**Tact (appearing out of nowhere): Quit complaining Will, it'll only get worse.**

**Will: Why are you here?**

**Willgm: I invited him to do the disclaimer for today.**

**Tact: Willgm owns nothing but his oc's and the plot for this chapter.**

**Willgm: Thank you Tact, now let's start.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Distrust and Dance with Death

I was currently residing in the brig; yeah the ship has a brig! I couldn't believe this was happening, has all I've done so far mean nothing to them? My mind wondered back to two hours ago.

_Two hours ago_

"_I'm sorry Will but. . . you're under arrest for suspicion of working with Eonia." _

_I was momentarily shocked, then. . . I laughed._

"_Hahahaha. . . good one, you had me going for a moment there. Now seriously, what is it?" Tact hadn't laughed with me, he just stared at me with a hard look. ". . . You're serious aren't you?" he finally nodded. I took a step back._

"_Hand over the gun Forte gave you and come with me." Tact pulled out a gun of his own and levelled it at me. my body acted on instinct and I pulled the gun at him._

"_You can't be serious Tact, how can you say I'm a traitor?" while I say that however, this scene doesn't exactly help me._

"_Lester looked up your file. . . or should I say lack of." I inwardly gulped; of course they wouldn't have a file of me. I'm not supposed to exist here._

"_D-don't I? That's strange." Tact saw through my act and pointed the gun at my head._

"_Put down the gun and come with me Will." His tone was demanding, I wanted to comply and get this misunderstanding sorted out, but my body had other plans. I kept the gun levelled._

"_Put yours down first." The words came out emotionless, somewhat cold. This seriously wasn't helping._

"_You're not in a position to make demands Will," got a point there. "Lay down the gun and do what I say." He gave me a cold glare that was so. . . not him. I was feeling a little concerned that he might actually shoot._

"_. . . Not like I have a choice." I relaxed my body and lowered the gun, that could have ended badly. I tossed the gun on the bed and put my hands up, can't be too careful._

_Tact's expression softened a little and he lowered his own gun. ". . . Now come with me." I nodded and followed him._

_He led me down to what appeared to be a cell/interrogation room. One of the crewmen that had come down with us unlocked the door and gestured to it. Understanding what he meant I walked in and heard the door slam behind me._

_I turned around and crossed my arms. "So what happens now?" I asked Tact._

"_Your to be contained here until we sort this out," makes sense. "You'll be under guard at all times and be questioned during the course of the investigation; Lightbringer has also been put under guard so you won't be able to use it in case you escape. That's all, I'll be back with Lester later to ask you some questions, until then." Tact and the crewmen left, the crewmen probably standing on the other side of the door._

Present time

I sighed, it's been two hours since then, you'd think that they'd have come down sooner. I was worried about what the others were thinking at the moment, especially Vanilla. She's probably hurt inside and blaming herself for being naïve enough to fall for a traitor. . . or something like that.

The door suddenly swung open and the two I'd been waiting for finally showed. Lester's face was as indifferent as always and Tact's held a small apologetic look, too late for that now Tact.

They unlocked the door and came inside.

"I was honestly expecting you two to arrive sooner." The words left my mouth before I could stop them, Lester gave me a glare.

"We don't need to be within _your_ expectations." The words were full of venom. It stung a little.

"Apologies. Just mentioning it because I've been rather bored down here." Lester gave a huff and Tact remained silent. "Let's get this out of the way shall we? The sooner we clear this up the sooner things can go back to normal." I sat on one of the chair for the table in the room, Tact and Lester sat in the other ones.

"So then," Lester started. "Why have you betrayed us for Eonia? Are you a spy? An assassin? Are you after prince Shiva?" I sighed aloud, on to the big conclusions already, is this why you took so long?

"First of all, I'm no traitor. Second, if I was I'd have already have done my job and left." Lester's glare intensified. "Any other questions?"

"What's your history with the hell hounds?" the hell hounds? What do they have to do with this?

"No history whatsoever, why?" Lester gave a smirk, shit; now I remember.

"If that's the case why did you know their leaders name?" you think you have me in a corner huh? We'll see about that.

"Now I remember, I've heard of them on my travels from an anonymous source." Lester scowled, realising I had him beat.

"Who is this anonymous source?" or not.

"That is irrelevant to this interrogation." No way could I tell them my 'anonymous source' was a game.

"You aren't in a position to refuse us information." You sure about that?

"They're some things that are better not known Lester, surely you know that?" he seemed to reluctantly let it drop.

"Fine then. . . why is there no information on you?" he did have me cornered there.

"Honestly your guess is as good as mine, I didn't make it like that and I didn't ask anyone to erase it so. . ." I'm pretty sure his thought was the same as mine. 'This is going nowhere'.

"Why did you get close to the prince then?" the question came from Tact, now you say something?

"That was unexpected for me too. After he called me after that first battle I've been speaking with him every day per his request." I was sighing on the inside, this was really going nowhere. "If you don't have any other questions then are we done? This is clearly going nowhere." Lester seemed to be getting tired too, and it's only been a few minutes!

". . . One last thing." Tact said, I could guess what it was about. "Why have you been getting closer to Vanilla? You weren't planning to. . ." I growled, that's right, I growled, at the implication.

"I would never do something like that! I genuinely love Vanilla and would never hurt her, or anyone else, like that!" They both almost fell out of their seats at my outbursts. "This interrogation is over, please leave."

Without a word the two of them left their seats and turned to leave.

"Tact. . ." I called out. He stopped and turned round. "How could you think something like that? Don't you know me at all?" he remained silent, just stood there for a moment before leaving, making me feel the barrier of mistrust between us glow ever so slightly.

* * *

It had been an hour since the interrogation, nobody had come in since and I was starting to feel hungry. My stomach growled and I sighed.

'_What the hell's going on? I should have known this would happen but. . . it feels like I've been sucker punched.'_

The door suddenly swung open and a lovely aroma filled the air. I turned round to see Milfie with two bowls of soup.

I gave her a weak smile. "Hey Milfie. . ." she silently opened the door and sat down. She placed the soup on the table and gave me a gesture to join her. I nodded and went to the table.

We ate the soup in silence, it felt agonising, like even she'd, the ever so trusting Milfie, had begun to hate me.

After I finished I waited for her to do the same. "Nothing to say?" my question threw her off balance and she spat out the soup currently in her mouth. I gave out a small chuckle. "Go down the wrong hole?" she puffed her cheeks at me for a moment before laughing, I quickly joined in.

After we calmed down the atmosphere seemed to drop.

"So why'd you bring it down? Not that I don't appreciate it." I was smiling.

"Tact asked me to. . . and he said he's sorry." I snorted. She looked at me in surprise.

"If he wants to apologize he can do it himself, it's not worth anything otherwise." The atmosphere returned to its former, heavy self as Milfie's smile disappeared.

"I told him that but. . . he doesn't know how to approach you now." Doesn't know how to approach me?

"Just tell him to let me out of this cell, drop the charges, and we can just go back to how things were, sound good?" she gave out a little giggle at my joke.

"I'll be sure to tell him. . . see you later Will." I nodded to her and she left with the bowls.

* * *

Milfie's visit had brought my spirits up a little, I'd wished it had been Vanilla but we can't have everything, especially in the position I'm in.

The door slid open again and my latest visitor came as a surprise.

Shiva came walking in with an apologetic face. I noticed more guards at the door but none came in, Shiva must have somehow convinced them to let her come in alone.

She sat at the table and we sat in silence for a few moments.

"So. . ." I began. "Not the best place to have our usual talks huh?" she laughed a little at that.

"Indeed."

Silence followed suit.

". . . You don't believe I'm a traitor do you?" I asked her seriously, I really needed Shiva on my side for this.

"You've had plenty of chances to kidnap me if you were, I trust you Will, I believe in my only friend." I couldn't help it; I reached over and hugged her.

"Thanks." I let her go and saw her blushing face. "What a nice sight to see." I teased her, causing her blush to increase.

"I- it's your fault." She pouted at me.

"Guilty as charged." We laughed. ". . . So do you think you could get me out of this? They'd have to listen to you." She unfortunately shook her head.

"I don't think that'd work Will, the evidence is hard to ignore. Subcommander Coolduras seems to have it in for you as well." Couldn't really blame the guy, he's just doing his job after all.

"I just have to prove that I'm on their side, though in this position I can't exactly do that." Shiva nodded, a frown appearing on her face. "Well hopefully I'll get out of here soon and we'll be able to sort things. Preferably without causing damage to the ship."

We had our usual kind of talk after for a few minutes before she left, leaving me to think about things.

* * *

2 days later

Two days since I'd been thrown into the 'slamer' so to speak. During those two days Shiva had visited me two more times and I'd received visits from everyone, well. . . almost everyone. Most of the visits ended up with the two of us laughing (or in Mint's case plotting a way to escape) before they left with a smile on their faces. The only ones who hadn't visited me were Lester (for obvious reasons), Tact (also obvious) and Vanilla.

Vanilla's absence was beginning to worry me, when I'd asked the others how she was they'd refused to answer me. I had a strange thought that she was suffering a breakdown but instantly threw it away, they couldn't have happened, right?

I suddenly felt the ship exit chrono; if I'm right then we're supposed to meet up with an enemy ambush here, but with what Sora said that might not happen.

Ten minutes later I felt a shockwave go round the ship, what's going on?

Almo's voice suddenly came through in broadcaster. "We've taken a hit! All repair teams down to c block!" we've taken a hit? We've been attacked already? An idea suddenly came to my head, I hope this works.

"Hey guards!" I yelled. The guard in the next room came in.

"What?" I took a deep breath.

"Sounds like we're in trouble! Let me out so I can help!" the guard laughed.

"Do you think I'd fall for that? Do you think I'm-" his sentence was cut short by another shockwave, we've been hit again! What's going on?

"We don't have time to debate this, it sounds like the angels need help," I leaned as close as I could to his face. "Let me help." He seemed a little nerve wrecked after that last hit and reluctantly nodded.

"Fine but we're coming with you so you don't take any detours."

"We don't have time for that, you'd just slow me down." He shook his head.

"We can't allow you to leave unattended." I sighed, listen to me you idiot!

"Have we really got the time to debate about this? The longer we stand here and argue there's a bigger change I'll be too late to help! Let. Me. Out." He finally agreed and unlocked the door. "Thanks!"

I rush out of the door, to the surprise of the other guard and made my way to the hanger, hang on guys, I'm coming to help!

* * *

At my top speed I reached the hanger in little time at all and rushed to Lightbringer.

"Will!" I heard Creta's voice and temporarily stopped. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be-"

"No time to explain Creta, just unlock Lightbringer and I'll do the rest." Realizing there was no point in arguing Creta nodded. "Thanks." I hopped into Lightbringer, started the engine and blasted out the hanger.

* * *

Things were worse they I feared, instead of some of the forces holding back they've all come at us at once! No way were the others going to be able to stop all of them from getting to the Elsior. The angels were scattered across the battlefield and were clearly outnumbered, we had to get out of there. I suddenly received a call from the bridge.

"Will!? How did you. . ." Tact's face came up on the screen but he slowly stopped his sentence, I suddenly remembered Milfie's words.

"We'll talk later Tact! Right now I've got some damsels in distress to save! I'll be relying on your skills as commander for this!" his face lit up and he smiled.

"Who are you calling damsels in distress?" Ranpha's face came on screen. The others followed suit, except Vanilla.

"I'm calling you guy's damsels in distress seeing as we're clearly outnumbered out here. I suggest we make for a retreat." I was expecting rejection, like in the game, but instead I got nods.

"I hate to say it," Forte started. "But he's right, if we stay here we're dead." The others nodded to her words.

"Alright then, here's the plan," all eyes turned to me. "I'll cut a path open for you and keep as many as I can off your backs while you guy's retreat to the Elsior, I'll follow when you've all reach home. Got it?" It was a bad plan and terrible for me but I had the best chances of pulling it off. The others realized that and nodded.

"Okay then, let's do this!"

* * *

Cutting the channel I surveyed the map, things didn't look good. Everyone was trapped in their own battle, cut off from the others, I suddenly noticed Vanilla's absence but threw it out my head, I'll ask later.

Starting up the engine I blasted to the carriers attacking the Elsior, can't have it blowing up right? I launched some missiles at them and fired a rain of bullets, quickly ending the two. That should keep the Elsior safe for now but I'll need to keep in distance to help it.

Scanning the map I saw that Forte was the closest, good thing seeing as she's the slowest. Speeding up I quickly made my way to her. She was outnumbered four to one, now that's not fair. I launched missiles at the two destroyers while dodging the missiles shot at me, the destroyers exploded and the missiles fired at me hit a cruiser coming from behind, resulting in its own destruction.

Focusing on the two remaining cruisers I released two cluster missiles at them, sending them to the scrap heap. I opened up a channel

"Your clear Forte, go!" I received a nod from her and cut the transmission, so far so good.

I suddenly noticed a large ship coming my way, must be the ship Sherry's on. As if to confirm my thoughts I received a transmission from it.

"You are the mysterious pilot of unit #8 correct?" a fairly attractive woman came on screen. She had long light pink hair and piercing eyes. Eonia's second in command, Sherry Bristol.

"That is correct, and you must be Eonia's second in command Sherry Bristol, it's a pleasure."

"How polite of you, correct, I am Sherry Bristol. I am the commander of the Elsior pursuit force belonging to the legitimate Transbaal Empire. Of course, you probably knew that already." I reluctantly nod.

"I wonder how much she's told you already." If she knew that I knew who she was then Sora must have told them something.

"Enough to know that you're a threat." Her voice suddenly turned cold. I suppose I was the most dangerous thing to their plan at the moment. "I will not allow you to interfere with Eonia's plans!" geez, take a chill pill.

"So sorry to disappoint you but you can't stop Me." she suddenly gave a smirk and the hair at the back of my neck stood up.

"I suggest you take a look at your surroundings." Doing so I almost gasped.

I was completely surrounded; the automated ships that were trapping the others had left them and had surrounded me in a perfect circle. I received a call from the bridge.

"Will the others have made it to the Elsior, come back now!" easier said than done.

"I'm in a bit of a situation here, if I don't get back in a minute or two leave without me!"

"But Wi-" I cut him off.

"This isn't open for debate Tact! I'm surrounded at the moment, just wait a minute and if I'm not there then get the hell out of here!" seeing that he had no other choice he nodded.

"Okay Will, see you in a minute hopefully." With that Tact cut the channel. I turned my attention back to Sherry.

"So you have me cornered, now what?" I received an evil grin.

"Open fire!"

I immediately pulled up, just in time to miss the family of missiles coming my way, I turned round and headed in the direction of the Elsior, I can't die here, I can't.

"You won't get away!" Sherry yelled, firing her own missiles at me. I narrowly dodged.

This isn't good; I'm not going to make it at this rate.

In my thoughts I didn't notice a missile heading my way.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" hitting dead on I smashed my head in the cockpit. I felt a little woozy and I felt blood running down my head. I suddenly felt a burst of strength. Looking at the controls I saw the '?' button shine, I smashed my fist on it.

I saw the charges exit the ship, staying put. After a few moments I released some missiles at them and braced myself. The shockwave threw Lightbringer over to the Elsior.

"What!?" I heard Sherry shout over the transmission.

"Looks like. . . you failed." My head injury made it hard to talk. I opened a channel to the bridge. Tact's eye's widened when he saw my injury.

"Will! What-" I cut him off again.

* * *

"No time. . . just get us out of here." He reluctantly nodded.

After I parked in the hanger I could barely stand, my head felt like a vice. I thought I heard someone call my name but it sounded distant. My vision started to blur, the last thing I saw was the others running over to me before everything faded to black.

* * *

A few days later

When I woke up I saw I was in the infirmary, wasn't I just in the hanger, then I remembered I collapsed.

'_Geez, I'm still causing trouble for everyone'_ at least I didn't wake up in that cell. I tried to get up but something was holding me down, I couldn't see what it was though because of my eyesight was still bad.

"Will. . ." I heard a voice, a familiar voice.

"Vanilla?" my sight began to clear up and I saw Vanilla, teary eyed, holding me in her arms.

"Will. . .(sniff. . . sob)." I wasn't expecting this, it was only a light head injury right?

"What are you crying about? I only hit my head." I gave her a little flick on the forehead. She yelped and let go.

"That was a cute little yelp." I teased her as I laughed. She pouted at me for a few seconds before smiling.

"Are you okay?" I nodded and tried to get up but Vanilla held me down.

"I'm fine, you can let go now." She didn't budge. "Come on, holding on to me isn't going to do any-!" she sealed my lips with her own. I tried to resist but I caved in after a few moment and fell into it. her lips felt so soft, and I could feel her tongue in my mouth.

Her grip began to loosen so I flipped us round and held her down. I started to hear her moan, it was a cute moan, it suited her. I suddenly felt the urge to hear her moan more and thrust my tongue in her mouth. She gasped at my sudden action but didn't refuse it.

"Ahem!" I suddenly heard someone cough and I turned my head. Tact was standing there with a red face. I my face suddenly felt hot and I stood up sharply.

"T-Tact, you surprised me. . ." he just stood there for a moment before smiling.

"I'm not interrupting anything right?" his tone was teasing and made my face redder.

"N-not at all, right Vanilla?" her face was also flushed.

"N-no." I suppose we didn't make a convincing case.

"Right. . . if you two are busy I'll come back in a few minutes." We shook our heads.

"It's okay, what is it?"

"Follow me to the bridge, someone wants to talk to you." Someone, who?

"Okay then." We silently made our way to the bridge.

* * *

**Willgm: And we're done, let me know what you think.**

**Will: (glares.)**

**Willgm: What?**

**Will: You almost killed me!**

**Willgm: Yet you still live.**

**Will: SO!**

**Willgm: So calm down, you're fine, everyone else is fine, there's nothing to be concerned about.**

**Will: . . . Whatever (storms off)**

**Willgm: (sweat drop) looks like I made him mad, oh well. Again let me know what you guy's think and I'll see you next time. Bye! **


End file.
